


Aqua Palace

by Sou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annabeth/Piper friendship, Multi, Slice of Life, They're adults and struggling to reconnect, sorry the tags spoil a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sou/pseuds/Sou
Summary: Annabeth and Percy used to know each other. They spent 5 summer camps together after all. But then life got in between. They grew up, got on with their dreams, or at least tried to. So when Percy decides to visit Annabeth at her office after so many years, maybe, just maybe, there's a chance they can reconnect the thread of their lives.All this to say that this fic will be fluff and a little slice of life angst. That it's about dreaming big and hard work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is still in writing, so the updates will be irregular (sorry) and come little by little. I have lots of work but I do try to spend my free time writing. Characters and relationships will be updated in the tags as we go along.  
> It's not rated because I'm not sure of how far I'll go yet. Definitely T but probably more. We'll see!  
> Hope you enjoy it !
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at : @soubidou (for random quotes in the writing and sometimes, fanart)

Every day began the same for Annabeth Chase. She woke up at seven sharp, took a shower, grabbed her suit of the day, tied her hair in a tight bun while preparing her coffee, poured it in her Thermos after taking a sip, passed on her heels and handbag, and walked out of her third floor flat. She rode the 8:40 train to her office, arrived there at 8:57 to find out her assistant Piper had bought her some breakfast or else she knew she’d function on an empty stomach. At 9:00 she sat on her spinning leather chair, opening her emails as she bit into a pastry of some sort. She found comfort in her routine, knowing that however tough the day may turn out to be, everything came in it’s due time.

That was what she had repeated to herself for years, as she’d worked her way through school, college and internships with dyslexia and an unstoppable love for architecture. Standing out in the field as a woman had not been the easiest of things, but she had done it. She would soon be made partner in one of the biggest firms of the city, all she needed was a big enough project to prove once and for all that she was the best. She had given up most of her social life and hobbies for this. Sometimes the pressure of failing, of being robbed from what she dreamed most of was so strong she had to leave the office and go to the one place that reminded her of who she was and why it was worth the wait. She would leave after asking Piper if it was possible to reschedule her next few appointments, walk south for fifteen minutes until she arrived at the public library. There, she’d grab the same book she’d been reading for the past fifteen years, find herself a quiet spot, sink in one of the old leather chairs, and open the book. Despite the years, despite the fact she knew each picture by heart, the images of ancient Athens and Rome – ruins and reconstitutions – never failed to marvel her. That something so beautiful could withstand time brought tears to her eyes. That someone could have designed such incredible monuments made her heart ache. This was what she wanted. Not to daydream over books, nor to figure in one of them, but to build something durable. Something that would survive the elements, that would last for as long as human eyes could see. Something that would not fall apart unless the gods (whichever) decided otherwise. She had on-going projects. Cases full of designs. Simply, it wasn’t the thing. It never was.

Again, that day was not the one. There was no email from her boss asking her to come to his office because he had some good news to deliver. Annabeth sighed. It would come, she knew it would. Soon. She could feel it. She shook her head and, after watering the few plants decorating her office, she got on with her work. After finishing whatever tasks she had that required using the computer, Annabeth went to her drawing table. She took off her jacket, rolled up her sleeves, and drew. Most of her colleagues used 3D software, which she did too, but only after starting with handmade designs. With practice she had found out that her ideas and designs benefited from human error. Also, Annabeth liked to create, and although it was a bit old fashioned, there was no better way to do so than at her drawing board. She liked the sound of pencil and ruler sliding along the paper. She liked to see her idea materialise in front of her eyes, as if out of nowhere. For a few days now, she had been working on the plans for the new local swimming pool that was to host national competitions. She was almost done with her first draft. If everything went fine, she would have time to finish it by mid afternoon, and get started on the 3D version.

The phone on her desk buzzed, telling Annabeth her assistant was trying to contact her. She put down her pencil and reached out for the receiver.

“Annabeth speaking, what’s up?”

“Sorry to bother you, but your 11:15 is here.”

“What?” Annabeth checked her schedule twice, frowning. “I don’t have any appointments marked down.”

“Me neither. But he insists he booked an appointment with you. Specifically. He –”

There was some noise, and Annabeth figured the man was asking to be put on the phone, or at least giving his name.

“He says that you will agree to meet with him if you know his name.”

“Don’t they all…So what is his name?

“Uh…That’s the weird part actually.”

“Yes?”

“Tell me I’m not crazy: Seaweed Brain isn’t an actual name, right?”

Annabeth didn’t answer. It couldn’t be.

“Annabeth? Boss? Are you still there? Should I call security?”

“…No…No it’s okay. You can let him in. Thank you.”

“Uh uh.”

“Oh and don’t worry: it’s not a real name but, and this is an order, only use this to call him.”

“As you wish. Here he comes.”

Her assistant hung up with a faint laugh. Annabeth stared at the phone a couple of seconds, a little stunned. Then she heard in-coming steps in the corridor. She rushed to the door and opened it wide, almost slamming the man standing right behind it. She didn’t bother with an apology. Her eyes fell on a tall man with tousled black hair, the greenest eyes she’d ever seen hidden behind thick rimmed black glasses, and that unforgettable dimple his crooked grin brought out. He wore jeans with a blue stripped shirt and a leather jacket smoothed by the years.

“Well I’ll be damned. Percy Jackson.”

The man smiled more, waving lazily.

“Hello Wise Girl. Long time no see.”

 

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson’s days were a mess. There was a time they weren’t. There was a time he was just a little kid bullied at school because he dreamed of being an Olympic swimming champion. There was a time where he’d wake up in the morning to the smell of his mother’s blue pancakes, where he’d kiss her on the cheek and wish her luck for her novel writing before he ran out to school, college, or swimming practice. There was a time where his days were filled with hope of a better tomorrow, where he’d be able to help his mother Sally get the life she deserved, where he wouldn’t pray for his father to come home because the hole he had left upon leaving had never been satisfyingly filled. A time where he thought swimming would catch his father’s attention. Those days weren’t so bad. Then he’d got injured and everything had been going downhill for him since then. It was a stupid injury to the shoulder he had gotten at his part time job, stupid enough to be underestimated and fatal. When Percy had heard he would never be able to swim like he used to, he had laughed in the doctor’s face. It was that, or breaking into a million pieces. He had received help but his college scholarship had been taken away from him.

There was a time where Percy thought things couldn’t get worse than this. They did. His stranger of a father died, making him the sole heir of his fortune – a sum of money with so many zeroes he was unable to read it. His mother had to sit when they saw the bank account or else she’d faint. Again, Percy was left with nothing to do. Swimming was the only thing he had ever wanted to do, and that had been taken away from him. Now he could do nothing with his life for the rest of his days, and even like this, it was still too much. Of course he donated to several charities and NGOs. He supported his mother in her literary pursuit. He even paid most of her wedding with Paul Blofis, the only man Percy had judged worth of asking her hand. Sally was happier than he thought possible. That should have been enough. He wanted it to be enough. It simply wasn’t. Percy had bought himself a loft to live in, divided his days between being a swimming coach at the local swimming pool and visiting the aquarium he knew better than any guide but couldn’t get enough of. He loved the way life grew there, colourful, carefree. He loved being surrounded by all kinds of blue, as if he was within the water tanks’ walls. One day, sitting on the floor with his nose glued to the biggest tank, it had hit him. What he wanted to do. That was how he had found his way to the biggest architecture firm he could think of. To the best architect he knew. To Annabeth Chase.

As he stepped into the entrance hall of the firm, he wondered if he should have asked for an appointment, then figured that he could wait the whole day so it didn’t matter much. He was directed to the second floor, corridor on the left. The place was disturbingly silent. The walls were empty white, except for a few pictures here and there of the biggest constructions in the world. A good combination to make you feel small and slightly ill-at-ease. Percy picked up his pace until he reached what he guessed was the assistant’s desk. The woman, younger than him only by a few years, was reading a magazine while listening to some old French song. As he got closer, Percy was surprised by how smooth her dark skin seemed to be, which was strange because he usually paid no attention to those things. He shrugged and knocked gently on the edge of the desk as he cleared his throat.

“Mhm, excuse me?”

The young woman dropped her magazine on her lap and raised an eyebrow, not at all startled. Her eyes were hard to look in, yet distractingly colourful.

“Yes?”

“Uh, hi. I have an appointment with… Annabeth Chase?”

“No you don’t. I checked when I arrived, we don’t expect anyone today until five.”

“I do have an appointment. With her. Look,” he squinted his eyes to read her name tag, “Piper? This is important. Can you at least check with her?”

“Fine. But if she says no, then I’m calling security to throw your cute face out of here.”

“Thanks.”

“Uh uh…”

Piper picked up her phone and dialled the one. 

“Sorry to bother you, but your 11:15 is here…. Me neither. But he insists he booked an appointment with you. Specifically. He –”

“Tell her Seaweed Brain is here!” Percy interrupted with a smile.

Piper raised her eyebrow higher than he thought possible, obviously trying not to laugh at him. Just saying the words brought a chuckle out of her. She hung up soon after, a smirk on her lips.

“Okay Seaweed Brain, she said it’s fine. You’re safe for now. It’s the second door on the right after the turn. Don’t hold me responsible if she throws you out the window or something.”

“Right, I didn’t think of that. Oh well…Let’s hope my luck hasn’t run out.”

Piper smiled and waved him away, telling him it was better not to make the boss woman wait.

Percy followed the directions he’d been given, growing more and more aware with each step that what he was doing was almost impulsive, that he had not thought this through – something Annabeth would definitely reproach him. Self-conscious, he tried to smooth his shirt, arranged his hair. Pushed his glasses up his nose. He’d been through worse than a meeting with Annabeth… Probably.

The door swung open, almost hitting him in the process. Percy dodged it by an inch. He cleared his throat, trying to regain some composure. His eyes fell on the blonde woman standing in front of him, and whatever composure he thought he could maintain left him. Annabeth had always been pretty, but she now was right-on beautiful.

“Well I’ll be damned. Percy Jackson.”

Percy gulped, trying to find on her features the young girl he once knew. She’d grown more mature than he ever imagined she would. She looked like the successful woman she projected to become when she was younger. The only thing that hadn’t changed were her stormy grey eyes, ready to take on the world. Percy managed a smile and a wave.

“Hello Wise Girl. Long time no see.”

 

*****


	3. Chapter 3

“No one has called me that in a long time.”

“Well, I don’t really go by Seaweed Brain anymore either you know…” Percy glanced over her shoulder, “Are you going to invite me in?”

“What? Oh yes, of course. Please, come in come in. You can grab one of the free chairs.”

Annabeth stepped aside so he could walk in. She closed the door behind her and went to her desk. Percy took his time. Firstly, because the place was filled with the smell of Annabeth, which was new all together yet oddly familiar in a way that brought back memories of them hanging out in her cabin during summer camp. Secondly, because the room was so her that he almost felt intimidated. The walls were white and the furniture of shades of cream going from pale beige to chocolate brown, with the occasional green from the couple of plants set here and there to freshen the atmosphere. The books and magazines on the small table in the right corner next to the door were neatly piled up. The large drawing board was perfectly aligned with the large bay window from which sunlight poured in. On her desk, the pen and pencils were ordered in such a way that Percy had the impression they were glued to the table like in a house design model. Everything was squared, calculated. It made him want to crash everything as much as it reassured him: maybe Annabeth had not changed after all. Percy glanced at the papers set on the board, whistling at the sight of the complex infrastructure she was trying to work out.

“So you’re the one planning the city’s new pool uh?”

“Percy please, come take a sit.” Annabeth gestured as one of the empty chairs facing hers, “I hardly think this is a courtesy call, considering we haven’t seen in each other in...what? A decade?”

“Twelve years to be exact.” Percy smiled with a shrug and obliged. “And you won’t be surprise to know that I’m still a disaster at small talk so…”

“You mean business,” she concluded.

Percy nodded. “I do indeed.”

There was a silence during which he understood he was supposed to explain to her what he meant by business, but he still couldn’t find the right way to tell her he had nothing but a wishful image and more money than he could spend. After a couple minutes more of no talking, Annabeth crossed her arms with a sigh, leaning back into her chair.

“Look, I don’t know why you came here for exactly but I have wo –”

“Please! Annabeth. Don’t…Don’t throw me out like some nobody just because I can’t find the right words to explain without sounding like a mad man.”

“You would be surprised at how many actual megalomaniacs I’ve encountered since I’ve started,” she smiled.

“Right.” Percy drummed his fingers on his legs, then jumped off his chair and started pacing around. He could feel the young woman’s sharp gaze following him, growing more impatient by the second. Finally, he came to a stop. “I had a vision, Annabeth.”

“There it comes…”

“Come on, just hear me out!”

She raised her hands in defeat, sign she was willing to listen to whatever he had to say.

“I’ve had a rough couple of years recently. I’ve watched my life, all that I thought stable and lasting, crumble with each passing day. Now I’m left with nothing that I hold dear and… it’s unbearable. So I’ve been thinking and thinking about what it is that I could do or participate in that would truly have meaning you know. And I think I found it.”

His eyes fell on her, heavy. She frowned.

“I’m confused here. What do I have to do with all this?”

“I want you to help me build something.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that your job?” he teased her.

She rolled her eyes, biting back a smile. “I know what my job is thank you. But what’s that big idea of yours? And why me?”

Percy came back to his chair, smiling yet serious, an expression that somehow made Annabeth’s heart ache. She knew that expression all too well. It was the same as when he held the victory plan to their capture the flag games during summer camp. Or when he promised her that he would survive whatever dare he had accepted because it was fun and he refused to be a coward. It also usually meant something both insane and irresistible she always gave in to.

“I would like you to help me build an aqua palace.”

“No.”

“You can’t say no without hearing out the full thing!” He protested.

“I’m not even sure I want to hear the full thing, Percy!”

“Why are you being so stubborn?”

“Why do you think?”

They glared at each other, both refusing to let go. Percy clenched his jaw and took a deep breath that he very slowly expired.

“I’m aware the name sounds silly,” he said, his voice betraying his irritation, “but this is important to me and I am here, asking for your help so for once, just once, please, listen.”  
Annabeth’s anger faded into surprise. This wasn’t the Percy she knew. Not with the pain she could see in his eyes, nor that gravity in the tone of his voice. She looked at him more closely, finally noticing the dark circles under his eyes, his pale complexion, the tension in his shoulders and the slow, heaviness with which he breathed. The sixteen years old teenager she had last seen was gone. So was the twelve years old boy she had first met. She rubbed her temples.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m listening. For real this time.”

“Thank you.”

Annabeth nodded and Percy went on.

“The Aqua Palace would be a place open to public, for the public. What I have in mind is this: a hybrid form between an aquarium and a library, where walls and decorations are water tanks filled with all kinds of marine flora and fauna. A place where adults and children could come to dive in the ocean while remaining on their two feet. A sort of aquatic maze, with a library, a tea room, and enough space to welcome sleepovers. Ideally I’d love to have this in my house but…I’m not sure full open doors would be my thing. Anyway… This is it. My business.”

“And you have the means for this?”

The question was genuine. She had heard rumours of Percy’s inheritance but had never imagined it would be this big. Just buying the materials to build all this would cost her more than a lifetime of incomes. In the way she was holding her chin, eyebrows knitted in a thoughtful frown, Percy knew Annabeth was already trying to figure out how such a thing could be achieved.

“So…” he tried.

“So why did you ask me?”

Her eyes caught his, clouded. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m not sure. I thought of you when I thought of this. How this would be the kind of huge challenge you would be willing to accept. How good a team we used to make. How maybe… I don’t know. We could become partners again. Because honestly, now that I’m here talking with you, I realise how much I’ve missed you.”

There was a new silence. Annabeth stood up from her chair to walk around, pretending to tidy the room while actually getting away from those baby seal eyes of his. In the past, she had no real problem saying no to them because she was the sensible one. The one that thought things through, that approved or not of an idea. That kept him in check. It had changed. They were grown up. Had grown apart. She wasn’t even sure she knew him anymore. As crazy as his project sounded, it was one of the most sensible things he’d ever said to her. Wanting to leave a legacy of some sort? Pulling himself together through a tough project that may or may not succeed? She understood it more than she was willing to admit. She couldn’t help but think that was the reason he had come to her: he knew there was no way she could ever say no to this. Not without regretting it. Annabeth passes her hands on her face to cover her groan. He had laid out a puzzle before her, handed her the first piece, and now all she could think about was what the big picture looked like, how she could get to it, how long it would take and where she – no they – should start. And most important of all, how close she was to say yes.

“How much have you accomplished so far? Got the land? The mayor’s approval? Any construction company in mind? A… fish supplier or whatever the name is?”

“It’s not a fish supplier,” Percy chuckled. “I actually did think about this, and I would like the Palace to be a nursing home. A safe environmental place. And I do know a couple of people ready to help me with that.”

“….What about the rest?” Annabeth sent him a dubious look.

“Yeah…I might have… You know. Waited for you on this? You know best about that stuff.”

“No way! No. Way. Percy!” She started walking once more, waving her hands around. “This is crazy. You can’t expect me to accept working with you as an old friends’ favour when you have absolutely nothing prepared. I have a job to do. On actual on-going projects. Expectations to fulfil! If I get started on this with you… No way, it’s too much of a gamble. And you know I don’t do gambles unless I’m certain of the outcome. I would risk everything I’ve built so far. Hell, I could lose everything!”

“Or,” Percy tried, his voice softening as he watched her fume around. “You could get that promotion you’ve been waiting for so long.”

Annabeth stopped right in her track, glaring at him. 

“How do you know about that?”

“Uh. It took me some time to find you and I read this paper saying that –”

“You read architecture magazines?”

He couldn’t quite tell her he had spent most of his recent evenings googling her and reading about her achievements online.

“Uh uh… Needed to show you how serious I am. I know we can do this together, Annabeth.”

The young woman slowly made her way to her chair, in which she sank with a heavy breath. Percy took a couple of seconds to observe her. She too, seemed tired. Like the weigh of the world was on her shoulders. Like she struggled to remember this wasn’t supposed to be a job but an every day pleasure, and that her whole life shouldn’t have to revolve around it. He’d done that mistake with swimming, and he knew deep down that it was one of the reasons they have lost each other.

“Look, I get that I can’t just storm in here and ask you to drop everything. I don’t even want you to drop it. I simply wish that –”

“Give me a couple of days,” she cut him. “To properly consider your offer. I don’t intend to abandon everything else either. So if I’m to take part in this gamble, I need time to think. Then, I’ll tell you if I approve or not.” She managed a faint smile. “Because that’s what you want, right? For me to approve one way or another.”

“I guess,” he shrugged, mirroring her smile. “That’s how we’ve always done. Although even if you don’t approve…”

“...You’ll still do it,” she finished for him. He nodded, and she smirked. “Except it wouldn’t be the best version of the Seaweed House because I wouldn’t have built it.”

“Exactly. Just don’t call it that, it’s worse than the actual name.”

She gave him a ‘I don’t care’ look and Percy rolled his eyes. He’d just have to get used to it. If she was already rebranding his idea, then maybe a part of her had already accepted to work with him. Annabeth cleared her throat, smoothing down her shirt, back to her polite and slightly distant work mode.

“Well then. I’ll be in touch with you.”

“Wait that’s it? I figured we would at least have lunch together. You know, to make up for lost time.”

“Another time, I have a busy schedule to go back to. Plus, lunch is always with Piper.”

“Your assistant?” Percy changed tone when he understood he better not talk bad of her. “I mean, I’m sure I could charm her into letting you go this one time.”

“I don’t think so no,” Annabeth laughed as she got up to open the door. “Scruffy isn’t her style. At all.”

“Worth a try,” Percy shrugged.

He got up and joined her at the door, his usual grin on his lips. Annabeth shook her head lightly. She’d missed this. She held out a hand for him to shake.

“Talk to you soon.”

“Promise?”

“Of course. Have a nice day, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy gave her hand a light squeeze before he let go and walked away. Annabeth watched him, smiling at the way he still dragged his feet when he stepped slower than he wanted. At the end of the corridor, he glanced over his shoulder to check she was still there. When he saw she was, he waved, and she waved back before closing the door.

She waited a minute, drumming her fingers on her notepad, her eyes locked on her phone. Finally, she picked up the receiver and dialled the eleven.

“Hello Piper? Yes I’m fine thank you. If you’re hungry, do you want to have lunch together?”

 

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Percy was paying his hairdresser when his phone rang. He had watched Disney’s Atlantide for what must have been the hundredth time the previous night, and his feet had taken him despite himself to get his hair freshened up in a Milo’s sort of way. He quite liked to have his neck bare while keeping an arranged mess on top. When he took out his phone from his inside pocket – the perks of wearing old-fashioned clothes – he didn’t recognise the number. A hand playing with the cropped back of his head, he hesitated. After he’d gotten the inheritance, he had had a lot of threatening or prank calls of which he kept no good memory. Years had passed, but there we still some bad surprises at times. He had registered the number of Annabeth’s office that Piper had given him on his way out, so he knew it couldn’t be her. Plus, it had been two weeks since he’d been there and he was starting to think she had either forgotten about his visit or moved on. Although he should have expected it, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He had hoped Annabeth would be more receptive to his request, more enthusiastic at the prospect of having him back in her life. But again, nothing even hinted to the fact she wanted to reconnect with him. Had she truly wanted it, it would have happened sooner. When Annabeth Chase wanted something, nothing stood in her way. He’d learnt that the hard way, the day she had decided to join the all-girls-no-boys-allowed group of summer camp hunters rather than stay with him. Upon seeing how happy she seemed to be, he hadn’t had the courage to tell her he didn’t want her to leave ; which would have been selfish because he had swimming and she was still looking for the place and people she would fit in with.

Percy finally decided to answer. If it was a bad call, then he’d have an excuse to blow some steam off. In any case, he was still going to try out that new coffee-snack place that had opened close to his place. If it was any good, he wouldn’t have to cook for a while.

“Percy Jackson speaking.”

“Ah, Seaweed Brain! Perfect timing, I was about to leave you a message!”

Percy almost dropped his phone.

“Annabeth?” He checked the number once more, noticing only then that it was a mobile phone’s number, and not a fixed line number. So she was calling him from her cellphone. He quickly added her to his contacts before he brought her back to his ear.

“…All this to say epic news and where are you right now?”

“Wow rewind a little I got disconnected.”

“How long?”

“From the beginning?”

She probably heard his apologetic smile because all she did was mutter about him being unbelievable.

“You know what? Let’s meet now. I don’t want to repeat all I’ve just said and I’m starving. Where are you?”

“Hum…” Percy looked around, searching for a useful and precise landmark. “Four blocks west from your office I think, just in front off –”

“Never mind I see you. Stop moving, I’ll be there in thirty seconds.”

He didn’t have time to hang up that she was standing in front of him, phone trapped between her ear and shoulder. He lowered his own and hung up with a small smile as she did the same.

“Funny meeting you here, Wise girl.”

“You do realise this is on my way to work right?”

Percy rolled his eyes, barely hiding his exasperation, “It was a joke. No need to jump at my throat.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You’re right, it was uncalled for.”

Annabeth took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again, her expression was softer, and she was smiling.

“It’s nice to see you again Percy. I like the new hair.”

“Thanks. I like the bags under your eyes.” He grinned, knowing that if she didn’t smile at this, he’d probably get a slap he would remember for a long time. Thankfully, Annabeth chose to simply glare at him and ignore the tease.

“If you’d listened to me, you’d know I look so tired because I’ve been working my ass of for you Jackson.”

“You were?”

“Why so surprised? I did tell you I would consider it properly, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but… Wait. Does that mean you’re accepting to take on my project?”

“Let’s talk about this over lunch, shall we?”

Annabeth pointed at the sign just above their heads. Percy hummed in agreement, happy to explain this was the place he was headed for and had been dying to try out since its opening. It wasn’t too far from his place and favourite spots in the city, so he hoped it was as good as he had heard it would be. The young woman answered him it was Piper who had first taken her here because of its veggie menu. The girl would in fact catch up with them as soon as she was done taking care of a couple of things.

To Percy’s surprise, the inside felt more like an open garden than he had expected. The whole place was made of a dark brown wood slats, covered with wild yet well-kept vegetation. The glass window of the front bar showed rich cakes and pastries on one side, savoury combinations on the other. The board with the choice of drinks hanging above all was decorated by a handmade fresco that, according to Annabeth, changed every other day. The customers who preferred to stay in to eat talked in hushed voices, as if to respect the fairytale secret garden atmosphere that pulled you in. Percy and Annabeth ordered before going to a table in the back, next to one of the windows with view on the passers-by. The young woman made herself at ease, taking off her coat and putting down the strapped attaché-case Percy had failed to notice earlier. She was wearing a suit again, though it felt less tidy than when he had last seen her. Once again, he was stricken by how tired she looked.

“I know I’ve joked about this but have you been sleeping recently?”

“Honestly? I haven’t had a good night sleep in a very long time. Even more so recently. Work keeps me up.” He must have looked worried, because she dismissed his silent question with a vague wave. “I’ve tried to finish my on-going designs as quickly as possible so I could put more effort into your project, that’s all. Which is exactly what I want to talk to you about.”

“I heard something about ‘epic news’..?”

Annabeth nodded, “I think you’re going to be pleased yes. Like I’ve said: I’ve been busy.”

Their drinks arrived, so Percy had to wait until the waiter had left and Annabeth was done taking her first sip to hear what she had to say. She seemed to have decided to take her time, rolling her sleeves as she spoke, and he started bouncing his leg under the table impatiently.

“When you left my office the other day, I have to admit I was distraught. And ready to forget about it all. But then I couldn’t sleep that same night, nor could I hold back the many thoughts I had on how to get it all started. So I decided to not only think but act on my word.”

“…Meaning?”

“I told you I needed to know with what pieces I was playing before I built the puzzle, remember? That’s exactly what I did.” She smiled and took another sip of her shades of red milkshake, oblivious to Percy’s pushy look. “I’ve basically spent the last fifteen days collecting data and meeting people about the feasibility of your Aqua Palace.”

Percy held back from slamming his hands on the table excitedly.

“So? Is it doable??”

Annabeth kept the answer to herself, enjoying the bright (although a little childish) light in the green of his eyes. The last time she’d seen him like this, with his cheeks flushed and restless energy, was when his mother Sally had hinted at the fact she was taking them to a trip down to Atlanta City for his fourteenth birthday. Or when he had discovered that pizza could be blue coloured, but she preferred the birthday memory. Eventually, she put down her drink and crossed her arms with a satisfied smile.

“Yes, it is.”

“Yes!!” Percy yelled in as much as a hushed voice he could manage.

“But…”

“But what?”

“It’s going to take years Percy. Maybe even a decade.”

“I don’t care.”

“I don’t think you understand what it means.”

“No, I don’t think you understand Annabeth. I don’t care how long it takes or how much it costs. You’ve just told me this new dream of mine is possible. That it can happen. That’s all that matters. You have to understand this: the Aqua Palace, as silly, if not crazy, as it may sound, is the only thing right now that gives me purpose.”

From the way he held his hands tight on the table, Annabeth knew he meant every single word. There he was again, the Percy she didn’t know of. The one she had never seen him become ; the grown up man that had known joy and pain. It was impossible not to see it. It showed in the harden lines of his face that had replaced the roundness of childhood, in his broad shoulders, in the apparent veins on the top of his hands going along his forearms. She wondered if she looked as familiar yet different in his eyes as he did in hers.

“Okay.”

He was about to respond when the waiter came back, this time holding their order. He laid their meals before them and wished them to enjoy the food before leaving to attend the next table. They started eating quietly, both waiting for the moment of awkwardness to pass. The food was great, which was more than Percy could say about his attempt at reconnecting with Annabeth. He had forgotten she was a real challenge at times, hard to read and even harder to understand. They had been together for almost half an hour by now, and he still had no idea whether she wanted to work with him or not. The strangest part was that if she refused, Percy wasn’t even sure he’d pursue the idea. Ever since he had had it, he could not imagine its realisation without Annabeth there by his side. He played with his food, stealing a glance from time to time. He cleared his throat.

“You, hum, you mentioned data and meeting people, right? Can I know more?”

“Of course.” She wiped her lips with her napkin and sipped the end of her milkshake before she leaned back in her chair. “I’ve focused on three things that seemed like the essentials to get started: Where, how and what. Meaning: where should we build? What is it that we’re building? And finally, what materials are we using to build?”

“I suppose you’ve got this answers to all of these questions?”

“Working on it.” Annabeth shrugged with a smile, “But I’ve got a rough idea already.”

Percy grabbed his drink and leaned back in his chair, trying to sound composed and not thrilled by the way she used the ‘we’ to talk about the project. “I’m all ears.”

“I’ve looked into what piece of land inside the city is available for construction or soon will be. There isn’t much, except that hold mansion they’re taking down starting next week. And since the mayor is in a mood for promoting public areas and services, I truly think we should buy the rights of construction there. The auction is in two weeks. They’re waiting to see what the land looks like before selling it. I’ve yet to meet the mayor but those two more weeks give us just enough time to progress and present him a first draft of the project. Percy, we have to win this auction.”

“Yeah I don’t think that should be a problem.”

“Me neither, but just in case. You’ve got to take care of everything with the bank to be absolutely sure we can get it.”

“Roger that. What else?”

“I’ve sought legal counsel to help me establish the status of the Aqua Palace. Basically in what administrative category it fits, what are the laws and rules about those kinds of facilities regarding animals and intellectual property etc. etc. It’s not Arellano’s speciality but she –”

“Wow, time out here!” Percy interrupted her, signing with his hands. “Arellano? As in, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano? What kind of name is that… Whatever, that young multi-task lawyer everyone keeps talking about? The one with the two scary looking greyhounds?”

“That’s oddly specific but yes, the very same. You know her?”

“I’ve heard of her a lot. How did you get to her? She’s…” He hesitated but continued with a smile, “She’s the you of Law.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Annabeth scowled.

“Just that she’s young and brilliant at her job and more busy than half the people she works with and for. Like you.”

Annabeth pointed her fork at him ominously for a couple of seconds, then allowed herself a smug smile.

“Okay I’ll give you that. She’s pretty awesome. I’ve met her a couple of times in the past and I felt like she was the one I should go to. Also, we have Piper in common so that helped.”

“Whatever that means. What did Arellano say then?”

“That we’re insane and that it’s going to be tough as hell but technically all okay as long as we don’t conceal anything and stay in track.”

“Will she help us?”

“If the first draft is convincing, she might consider representing us.”

“Amazing. Chase, you’re amazing. What about that last question?”

“The materials? I’ve gathered as much as I could and annotated everything. I can give you more advice, but I think the choice should be yours.”

Finishing her sentence, she opened her case and pulled out a large file that she handed to Percy. He took it and set it on the table to quickly thumb through it after pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

“Your handwriting hasn’t changed…Okay I’ll read it and get back to you when I’m done. Thank you Annabeth.”

“Just doing my job, Seaweed Brain.”

“Maybe, but still. Right now all I can do to thank you is pay for lunch, but I’ll find something else. In only two weeks you’ve already outgrown any expectations I wasn’t even aware I had.”

His smile was so earnest she could only blush. She mumbled a quick answer that made no sense and went back to her food. She wasn’t used to people reacting that way. Usually, they complained she was taking too many initiatives or was bossing people around too much.

There was a knock on the window, and they both turned to look. Piper was there, grinning happily. She gestured at the door and at the bar to tell them she was going to order before joining them, and trotted off. Ten minutes later, she was sitting next to Annabeth who had moved her stuff to give her some space. She was smaller and more beautiful than Percy remembered. People turned in her direction when she walked, looked flustered when she talked to them. He had a hard time looking at her in the eyes, their seemingly shifting colour making him uncomfortable. He liked the way she dressed classy but casual, and he guessed that she’d look good even if she wore a potato sack. Piper kissed Annabeth’s cheek before turning to Percy.

“Hello Seaweed Brain. How are you?”

“I have a real name you know… And I’m fine, thank you. Mind blown by your boss’ efficiency once again.”

“Yeah she’s the best. Always thinking several steps ahead. Also, I’ve been ordered to call you Seaweed Brain so unless she changes her mind…”

“Chase!”

The betrayal he expressed was so genuine Annabeth took pity on him. She patted Piper’s shoulder and allowed her to call him by his name. Piper chuckled and held out a hand to him, which he shook.

“Hi, I’m Piper Mclean. Nice to meet you officially.”

“Percy Jackson. Pleasure.”

He let go just when the waiter arrived with her food and drink. She thanked him and bit into it eagerly. Annabeth told her to be careful not to choke, she was too necessary to the smooth running of her days to die smothered by a salad – which she almost did, laughing at the prospect of such a silly death. The unusual complicity between the two young women left Percy a little confused. Piper he didn’t know, but Annabeth he did, and he’d only ever seen her so at ease (Annabeth never made jokes after all) with two people: him on their last summer together, and her crush of the time. He tried to ignore the jot of jealousy that hit him. He had known Annabeth, but he’d been out of her life for a decade now. Of course she had met other people, found new friends and love interests. Just like he had done. He couldn’t help that he knew nothing of it all. He swallowed his irritation and interrupted their childish bickering.

“Hum girls?”

“Yes?” They turned to him in unison, still smiling.

“I feel like I’m uh…Imposing a little? Should I leave? I mean, we’ve discussed what we had to overview so…”

Perplexed, the girls exchanged a look. Then they burst into laughter. Percy felt his cheeks turn red. He arranged his glasses, muttering to himself until Piper cut him.

“Don’t be silly Jackson. Our friendship goes way beyond any homo-hetero fantasy of yours.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

Piper gave him a look and he blushed harder.  
“… Okay I may have thought I was missing something. I just wasn’t aware you two were so close. How long have you been friends?”

“Two weeks,” was Annabeth’s answer.

“Three years,” was Piper’s.

“Officiously!”

“Okay now I’m seriously lost. What’s up with you two?”

Piper passed her arm around Annabeth’s shoulders with a grin, which made the blonde girl roll her eyes, anticipating what her assistant was about to say.

“We’ve been friends ever since I got the job as Annabeth’s assistant but she’s only embraced it two weeks ago. I’m sort of the heart of this duo, and she’s the brains. Sometimes they’re hard to connect but when it’s on? It’s forever.”

Percy laughed. “Oh that I understand! It took her almost a year to acknowledge the relevance of my existence in her life.”

“A real social mess, isn’t she?”

“When it’s about having fun? The worse.”

“Hum excuse me I’m still here? And Pip’s I can’t breathe.”

Piper let her go with a chuckled apology. “And anyway,” the brunette smiled, bringing light to her eyes, “my heart is already taken.”

“Oh. That’s cool.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to hide your relief. I can feel your sighing all over me.”

Annabeth groaned, “Gross Piper!”

“True though.”

“Whatever,” Percy muttered.

He pretended to wipe his glasses in order to avoid facing Piper’s smirk.

“Moving on!” She resumed eating, slower this time. “Now that we’re properly meeting, tell me about you Jackson. I want to know about the guy that gives my boss sleepless nights.”

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long update, hopefully the others will be about the same length !  
> Hope you had fun, there's more coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth closed the door to her boss’ office with more gentleness than she ever thought she’d have. It took half the trip to her own office to get rid of the fake polite smile plastered on her face. She did not feel like being gentle, she did not feel like being polite. If she could have stormed off yelling about the borderline sexist behaviour of her superior, she would have. A couple of years back she would have done it. In fact, that was what had gotten her fired from her first firm. She’d done her internship there before getting a proper contract, but after two years, she was still seen as the coffee girl, whose only project was the design of a covered playground for one of the highschools of the city. Being fired had been unfair but it had been a long term relief. She couldn’t do that now. She had grown more mature, had found a place she truly liked working at. She was left fantasising – just like when she was a teenager, really – about windows exploding, walls trembling, and papers flying all around because of the anger radiating from her. For the first time in eight years, she regretted having quit kick-boxing.

She walked past her assistant’s desk so quickly it took her brain five more steps to register that Piper was nowhere to be seen. She turned back, looking around. Now that she paid attention, it seemed the whole place was empty of its usual buzzing. Her eyes fell on a note Piper had left on her desk, written over a bright orange memo so that Annabeth couldn’t miss it.

_Hey boss, you were taking forever so I decided to head home (sorry?).  
S-B Jackson called and said “Today was auction day but she/you must have been busy. Tell her not to freak out, and that I went without her. She can meet me at this address when she finishes….” _

Annabeth’s eyes widened in horror. Today was auction day. It was the day. No wonder her boss had been so mean. She cursed when she read the time on her watch. It was way past six, the auction was probably over by now and she’d missed it. A few more cursed escaped her lips. She ripped off the memo from the desk and ran to her office where she snatched her things before heading out. Without waiting, she followed Percy’s directions. She considered taking the train there, but her calculation told her it’d be faster by foot, and so she accelerated. She hoped he wouldn’t be mad at her, she wasn’t sure she could take another manly lecture without losing it.

Once past the public library, Annabeth noticed the change of atmosphere. The buildings were more compact, the pavement narrower and irregular at times. Apart from habitations, all she could see were small convenience stores or barber shops, and tight fire escapes in the side alleys. At this hour, the streets were filled with tired people coming out from work and youngsters hanging out on their porch, waiting for something to happen. Annabeth looked fancy and slightly out of place, with her pencil skirt, flowered blouse, and clicking heels. She hoped her frown and the mess her curls were in would keep anyone at bay. She glanced down at the paper to check the door’s number, then started counting. Twenty-five doors up the street, she finally found the one she was looking for. Percy had explained that it was closed but unlocked, since none of the intercoms worked. All she had to do was push a little hard, climb up three floors and it would be the first door on the left. She did so, breathing heavily as she arrived. She took a minute to compose herself, trying to smooth down her clothes and comb her hair with her fingers. Even if she knew it was useless to do so – once loose her hair was untameable – it helped her think she was presentable.

She felt the person approach before she heard them. By reflex, she spun around, grabbed their wrist and locked it behind their back as she pushed them harshly against the door. Immediately, the person started whimpering in pain and protesting.

“Ow ow ow Annabeth!! It’s me! What the hell? You’re hurting me big time please let go this is my weak shoulder!”

“Percy?”

“No shit please let go!”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

She let him go and took a step back to give him some space, hands at shoulder level like she had been caught doing something wrong (which was technically true). Percy gathered himself, dropping the plastic bag he had in hand to rub his shoulder slowly, feeling here and there to make sure everything was still in place. There were small beads of sweat on his temple, and Annabeth realised she must have hurt him much more than she’d intended.

“I’m so sorry Percy I didn’t hear you approaching. I was about to knock and…I’m really sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’ve suffered worse.” He rolled his shoulder a couple of times, then smiled. “Next time you’re happy to see me, just judo flip me to the ground.”

“I’ll uh…Keep that in mind.”

He chuckled and took out his keys. He opened the door, inviting her in.

“Let me guess, tough day at work?”

“Mhm sort of yes…”

Her words trailed off, lost in the contemplation of the place she’d just stepped in. Annabeth closed the door behind her, not knowing where to look. As far as she would see, it was all one giant room with a kitchen on the right and what she guessed was a bedroom in the far left corner, behind thick dark blue curtains. The wall at the back was mostly made of glass windows, which gave a nice view on the roofs around, and provided more than enough light. There were a few concrete pillars here and there, holding everything up. On the far right, there was a small door, which probably lead to a bathroom. Annabeth wasn’t sure if the place was crumbling down or following the newest designs. She could see bricks in the walls and huge graffitis of the deep ocean (or at least that’s what she understood it was, if she forgot about the few constellations here and there) on one of the walls, whereas the opposite kitchen was rather high-tech – more than she had expected from him – and less colourful. She saw no TV but a white sheet rolled up, which she guessed was used to project films. There were pouffes and the couch she remembered falling asleep on more than one occasion at Sally’s place. Percy must have taken it in when his mother decided it was time to get a new one that wasn’t tainted and that didn’t smell like three generations had lived on it. There were blankets ready to be spread on the floor for a fake picnic or handmade fort. Most of all, the scent of fresh, salty air filled the room. Everywhere, it smelled of the sea – it smelled of Percy. And that drew a smile out of Annabeth.

She put down her things on one of the stools by the bar, and sat on another, watching Percy busy himself. He was wearing jeans and a white hoodie with the logo of the pool printed in the back, and tens of handwritten messages or doodles. From where she was, she could make out a few names, and so Annabeth supposed those must have been left by the groups he was teaching. If he took it off while she was here, she would definitely leave a message of her own. The idea of it stretched her smile, to the point that Percy raised an eyebrow at her when he turned in her direction.

“My my Chase, are you checking me out?”

“Don’t think so high of yourself, Jackson!” she chuckled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She had, after all, noticed how good he looked in those jeans.

“Hey,” he shrugged, “I wouldn’t blame you. I check myself out sometimes too!”

Annabeth burst into laughter, “Now you just sound stupid!”

“Maybe, but at least you’re relaxing a little now.”

She calmed down, warmth filling her lungs as she breathed in. Percy had a gentle smile on his lips, looking at her in a way she couldn’t read. She felt a new blush settle on her cheeks, and she cleared her throat to shorten the moment. Percy blinked and looked away as well. He rolled up his sleeves, the movement drawing Annabeth’s attention to the two champagne glass he had put in front of him.

“Are we celebrating something?”

“Oh yes we are. Today is the beginning of it all!”

“Meaning…?”

She must have sounded confused, because Percy rolled his eyes and went to grab the bottle of champagne he had in his fridge. He popped it opened and, after humming, served them. He put the bottle aside and handed Annabeth her glass with a smile so bright she almost closed her eyes.

“Meaning we got it Annabeth. I won the auction! The construction site is ours! My name, your name! We have our crime scene, partner!”

Annabeth gasped so loud it was indecent.

“I can’t believe I forgot about it. Again! Percy that’s awesome!”

“You bet it is! If it weren’t for that bar and champagne, I’d totally hug you right now. It’s happening Wise Girl! No going back!”

“Cheers to that!”

They clinked their glasses and took a long sip together. The bubbles found their way down her throat then straight to her brain, and in no time, Annabeth was giggling. Percy had done his part, proving once more how much he cared, and that she could rely on him. Like always, he was where she forgot but expected him most to be. That was their way of doing back in the days, moving without needing to check in with each other. Getting things done. It might not have seemed much, Percy going to the one auction that would make his dream tangible precisely because it was his dream on the line, except it was. It meant so much, brought back so many memories, that Annabeth giggled once more. She emptied her glass, unaware of Percy’s worried reading of the bottle’s label, looking for something else than champagne ingredients in that drink.

“Don’t bother Percy, I know I’m sightly drunk. I haven’t eaten in hours and you just told me the first stone to our pyramid is laid.”

“Seriously? How long as it been since you ate?”

“Dunno, I got a sandwich around noon I think. But really, I’m fine, Percy.”

“Not on my watch. You’re staying for dinner Annabeth.”

“Sure. It’s not like I have anyone waiting for me anyway.”

“Okay don’t get all sad drunk on me please, I really want us to celebrate.”

“Please. I may be a bit light headed right now, but I’m forever Wise Girl. I know perfectly well what I’m saying.”

“Can you recite the alphabet backwards and give me the square root of 5398?”

Annabeth smirked. She sat straighter and lifted her chin proudly.

“73.4711. Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O – ”

“Okay okay I get it, you’re fine.” Percy interrupted her reciting, a little reluctantly. He found it fun to see her take so much pleasure in being right. “Still a genius. You win.”

“Told ya.”

“You’re still staying for dinner though.”

“Of course.”

“Wasn’t a question Chase.”

Annabeth mirrored Percy’s smile. He made himself busy once more, this time grabbing plates and ingredients here and there. He wasn’t going for anything fancy, just consistent enough to be sure his friend could get home safely. He glanced at her from time to time, making sure she wasn’t dozing off or feeling sick. She wasn’t. She was looking at his every gesture, with an intensity he’d rarely seen. Feeling self-conscious, he pushed his glasses up his nose and focused on the suddenly fascinating content of his fridge. Still, he could feel her staring.

“You know, I now realise I’ve missed you a lot.”

Percy glanced at her, blushing faintly.

“Is it the alcohol speaking?”

“Of course not. I mean it. It’s like now that you’re back, a part of my life feels right.”

“Come on, we’ve seen each other what? Three times? Four maybe?”

“Still.” Annabeth frowned. For some reason – probably champagne – she couldn’t find the right words to explain herself. To rationalise her emotion. Percy was there, standing in front of her, slicing an eggplant meticulously, and it just felt right. To see him move, to hear him breathe, to be there with him. Like she had found a missing piece to the thousands that composed her. Annabeth decided to remain quiet, preferring to tell him this another time rather than embarrass herself with slurs that barely translated the raw emotion beating inside her. Percy didn’t insist. Instead, he kept glancing at her whenever he wasn’t risking cutting off a finger of his.

“Don’t worry, I get you. I missed you too. It’s strange right? That we could affect each other this much although we’re basically strangers now. Or almost.”

“And yet you pushed your way into my office not so long ago. Maybe things haven’t changed a lot.”

“I remember you breaking into my cabin more often than me in yours though.” Percy chuckled at the memory of teenage Annabeth shaking his shoulder in the middle of the night to wake him. “You took capture the flag way too seriously.”

“That game is a war, and you were my greatest weapon!”

“Still am, I captured the land today!”

“Indeed. Speaking of which, I didn’t thank you properly so: thank you Percy. Not only for today, but for the last few weeks. For coming back. For bringing something with you, to me.”

“Wow I think that champagne is really getting to your head now. Do you want something to nibble while we wait for food?”

“I’m fine, really.”

Percy observed her a minute, then shrugged. She was old enough to know herself and ask if she needed anything he hadn’t offered. He focused on his cooking again, lighting the gas to warm his frying pan. When the oil was simmering, Percy laid his slices of eggplant coated with breadcrumbs in it to cook.

“You’ve become quite the chef in a decade. What happened to tacos and coke?”

“Oh don’t worry, they still make for a good half of my meals!” Percy laughed. “In fact, there’s a place just around the corner that gives me discounts now. I go so often they could have registered my credit card’s number for all I know.”

“I take it back, nothing has changed.”

Percy laughed even louder, tilting his head back. Annabeth’s ‘I’m done and silently judging’ face was too good to ignore. He knew that if he had been sitting next to her, she would have punched his arm.

“You raise a good point though. We should talk more about who we’ve become and less of who we were.”

“Oh wow! Are you sure the champagne isn’t getting to your head too? That’s one of the wisest thing you’ve ever said to me!” She pretended to look around, as if expecting rain or flying pigs. Percy glared at her.

“Ha ha you think you’re so funny, uh?”

“Hilarious really.”

“Whatever,” he muttered, going back to his on-going dish.

Annabeth fell quiet. Although this was casual and fun, a part of her found it infuriating that they were constantly tiptoeing around each other. It felt like they couldn’t have a proper conversation without behaving like senseless teenagers. Years had built a wall between them, which they weren’t able to tear down or build a door in. As hard as it was to accept it, maybe Percy was right. Maybe she had to stop thinking it was hard to admit. Maybe she should acknowledge those changes the way he was. Annabeth took a deep breath. She hated change. It made her feel nauseous. Small. Insecure. Childish, also. She got on her feet. Percy looked at her, worried.

“You okay? You look a little pale. Food’s almost ready.”

“Smells delicious. But it’s not the hunger. I think… I think you’re right. And you’ll probably be right on a lot of things because that’s who you are now, and I need to get to know this older stranger you.”

“Hum. Okay?”

“Hardly. I’m not used to being wrong.” Annabeth waved a hand, trying to dismiss the thought. Then she pushed some things on the counter and sat up there, closer to Percy. In the same space. Hopefully, on the other side of the wall.

“Let’s do that thing where we take turns asking each other one question, so we can fill in the twelve years blank.”

Percy grinned, “I can do with that. Who starts?”

“Well, since I’m getting out of my comfort zone here, I’d like to start.”

“Sure. Hit me, Chase!”

“Alright.” Annabeth gathered her hair in a ponytail. “First question: Why have you stopped swimming?”

Percy froze, his hands in the cupboard above his head, reaching for plates. Had he been holding them, they would have dropped to crash on the floor. He should have known that she wasn’t going to ask him about something random, that she would go in for the kill right on. That was the kind of girl she was and would always be. He loved that about her. Percy sighed and grabbed the plates.

“Piper asked me the same question the other day and I gave her, you, an answer.”

“Yeah,” Annabeth scoffed. “You told us, and I quote: ‘I realised I wasn’t fit for it anymore’. You’re not a liar Percy, but that’s not the whole truth, is it?”

“Why not?” He tried to sound more confident than he felt, using the excuse of serving them food to avoid looking at her.

“Because, swimming was your passion. Your life. Unless something happened, you wouldn’t have given it up for the world! In fact, you haven’t: you teach kids now. And you mentioned a weak shoulder earlier. So…Do I have to do the maths or are you going to tell me yourself?”

Percy’s shoulders sunk slightly. Why was he even surprised that she had picked up on all those things, really? It was Annabeth Chase in front of him: winner of summer debate club, undefeated capture the flag strategist, challenger of the Sphinx (who was in fact just a fat cat held by their summer camp’s leader but still) ; not some random girl met in a bar pretending to be curious about him for one night. He held out her plate for her to take, inviting her to sit more properly at the bar.

“You’re not going to make things easy, uh?”

“For you?” She grinned, “Never.”

Percy shook his head and sat by her side after pouring them two glasses of water.

“I got injured. About six years ago. It didn’t hurt that much so I ignored it and went on with my life. Until the day I was practising Butterfly and poof!” He put stopped his fork right at the entrance of his mouth, like he couldn’t move anymore. “I couldn’t lift my arm above my shoulder. Could barely bend my elbow. I was so shocked I almost drown, took three guys to pull me out. Had to go through surgery, spent a couple of months in physiotherapy. Now I can move more or less normally but, you know.” He shrugged, resigned, “I can never swim like I used to. The best I can do is slow breaststroke.” Percy shrugged again and resumed eating. “From Chosen to Fallen One.”

Annabeth stared at him, dumbfounded. She had never heard of this. She knew he had quit: everybody had seen the pictures of him humbly smiling to the press and declaring that his time was up and that there were others who would achieve more. Nobody thought it was true at the time, but they had all respected his decision. She would have never imagined that his reasons were so…tragic. She couldn’t find a better word. For Percy Jackson, having to abandon swimming because of an injury he had overlooked – and if he had, he must have been sure it would be okay – was a tragedy.

“Percy I…I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. If I’d known I…”

“It’s okay, really. Better in fact. I’m not sure I could have taken you coming back into my life out of pity.”

“More like worry!”

“Kind of the same, honestly.” He paused in hesitation, then went on. “I was in quite the dark place for some time, forgetting who I was, where I was, what I did. It was like nothing mattered anymore. My mum was there, trying to support me as best as she could but… I don’t know. That only thing that pulled me up was…” Percy’s eyes flickered to her so fast she could have dreamed it. “Time, I suppose. I’ve moved on… And now I have the cutest students who worship me although I give them hell!”

From the way he forced his tone to be lighter, Annabeth got the hint that he was trying to change the subject. She managed a smile at the mention of his students, noticing the bright green of his eyes as he thought of them. It grew bigger when she gently squeezed his shoulder to bring his attention back to her.

“…I’m not sure what are the right words to say here. Just know that I’m sorry for what happened, and happy that you’ve survived this. That you’re happy again. And that I’m here now, for what it’s worth.”  
Percy smiled in a way that made Annabeth glad they were sitting, “Your presence has no price Annabeth. Never had, never will. It’s…Empowering.”

He frowned, and they both knew it wasn’t the word he had in mind. She let it, him, go though, not wanting to jump to any conclusion nor make the moment uncomfortable. They simply shared a smile and finished eating in silence. Once they were done, Annabeth insisted on being the one to clear the table and do the dish washing. Just because she was a guest didn’t mean she had to sit around waiting for him to take care of everything. He offered some cake for dessert, after all, they were supposed to celebrate their first victory, and she gladly accepted only after she was done with the washing-up.

Percy used that time to bring out the cake and prepare two slices, with a ball of ice cream and fresh fruit. He was done before she was, so he sat back on his stool and waited, looking at her. It was strange, having a grown up Annabeth in his kitchen. Not because she was moving around like she owned the place, she always did that, radiating a blinding confidence. It was her first time there and yet she already remembered where everything was stashed. No. It was strange because she wasn’t a teenage girl exasperated by every word that came out of his mouth. He had noticed how beautiful she had become, but he was starting to think the word was an understatement. It wasn’t only the way she looked, with her long mess of blond curls and her fit curvy silhouette. Annabeth was a mature, breath taking woman, and it showed. It showed in the faint lines at the corner of her eyes, traced by laughter and tears. It showed in the way she stood and moved, straight, steady, confident that whatever was in front of her, she could face. Annabeth had this presence, a peculiar air that conveyed her emotions beyond words. Whenever she was angry or joyful or troubled, you knew before she told you – if she ever told you. Or at least, Percy knew. He had learnt to pay attention to the changes around her, to adapt. He wondered if he could still do it, be that person who told her to tune down the thinking, that pushed her to her limits. He also wondered if all of this wasn’t just wishful thinking, if they hadn’t grown out of this friendship they had had. It just felt so natural to have her close. Annabeth dried her hands on a tea towel, and Percy knew she had snapped out of her focused reverie. She came back to his side, and he grinned at her.

“Can I have my question?”

“Sure. After that, I have something to talk to you about. For our next step in this project.”

“Oh man now I totally want to know about that and not ask a question!”

“You can have a rain-check on the question,” she suggested.

“Are you sure you’re not just trying to avoid it?”

“Please,” she smirked, “I have more style than this.”

He laughed, agreeing with her.

“Fine, I’ll get back to you later for information. Dreams come first. Make me dream, Wise Girl.”

A little taken aback by the flushed colour of his cheeks, Annabeth didn’t answer right away. She cleared her throat and ate half of her cake before she trusted her voice not to falter.

“I was with my boss all afternoon and he…He kind of put the project on hold?”

Percy felt his heart fall like a pound of lead down his chest.

“What?”

“Well, not exactly. He didn’t refuse, but he also didn’t approve yet.”

“H-how come? There is no one better than you at convincing others!”

“I know! But he’s tough and I only got to him partially. But!”

“Yes?” Percy felt like he was about to throw up. He would have to tell Annabeth to tone down the emotional roller-coaster.

“But,” she went on, “he gave us a chance. Basically he kept telling me that he didn’t see how this big project of ours could be a community thing. He said, and I quote, ‘all I see here is a private house with large aquariums and a bookshelf. How is that for the people, as you so claim?’.”

“…Your boss is an ass. Sorry not sorry for the language.”

“I know, I almost threw my chair at him. Trust me, if you had been the one doing the presentation, he wouldn’t have spoken this way. The thing is, he’s not completely wrong.”

“Uh, how so?”

“Try to look at it from his perspective. It’s just your money and my brain, trying to build a big house. As awesome as the house may be, it’s still just us. We need to get people involved.”

“We would if the mayor agreed to meet with you!”

Annabeth smiled, raising a finger. “Exactly.”

“I’m even more confused. Tea?”

“Yes please. Look, the conclusion of our rocky interview was that if I can convince him that this is a group, people thing, then he’d back me up one hundred percent. Because despite the unnecessary badmouthing, he likes the idea.”

“Alright.” Percy put some water to boil and prepared two mugs with tea bags. “Then what’s that chance he gave us?”

Annabeth grinned, “A charity event!”

“Uh?”

“Don’t make that face. Think about it: what better place to involve the community than at an event where people gather to improve said community?”

“Okay but I have no idea how to host such an event!”

“Oh but we don’t host it. We go.”

Annabeth rummaged through her bag until she brought out two deep red envelops with their names written on each.

“He got us invitations.”

“…How?”

“I’d rather not ask, honestly.”

The kettle rang off and Percy poured the water in the mugs before handing hers to Annabeth, warning her it was hot. She put the papers on the counter and wrapped her hands around the cup with a sigh. Percy blew some steam off so that his glasses wouldn’t fog up.

“I guess this could work. What’s the trick though? This is too good.”

“Yeah…That’s where things complicate. Your goal is simple: find the mayor’s head of public relations, talk about the project, create a connection, and try to convince him to get us an appointment with the mayor.”

“Simple my ass! And why should I be the one doing that? I’m better at drinking and blending in!”

“Because,” Annabeth chewed on her lower lip, “I’ll be busy elsewhere.”

“Pray, tell me more!” Percy taunted.

She ignored him as she took a small sip. She burned the tip of her tongue and cursed. She glanced at Percy, who was barely hiding his glare. She sighed heavily.

“My mother will be there, Percy.”

Her words had the desired effect: Percy’s complexion turned a greenish pale and he gulped loudly. She wasn’t sure if he was about to faint or curse. He stared in silent. Gulped again. Drank half of his tea in one go, then stood up and started pacing around with his hands folded in his back. Annabeth’s eyes followed him, waiting for the moment he would fall on the couch and grumble – something he did after a couple of minutes.

“This is bad.”

“For whom exactly?”

“Your mother hates me.”

“Good thing I’ll be the one talking to her. She’s our best chance at winning this.”

“Urgh. I hate it when you’re right.”

Annabeth grabbed her mug and joined Percy on the couch, forcing him to sit up to leave her some space. Side by side, they looked at the sea of roofs slowly fading in the growing darkness of the night. Outside, they could hear the evening’s life settling into a less vibrant hour. There was a distant police siren. Eventually, he broke the silence between them.

“How long do we have to prepare?”

“It’s in three days.”

“Bloody hell.”

*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had one hell of a vacation... Next chapter is in the writing but I've got lots of work, so it might be a bit slow to come.  
> You can find fanart of this chapter on Tumblr at @wolfsnapeart and @soubidoesart :)

The cameras’ flashes were blinding, to the point Percy had to shield his eyes when he stepped out of his car. He thanked the driver that had come to pick him up at his place and told him he would text him later about riding back. He’d followed his guts for his choice of clothes, going for a close fitting night blue suit, with a white shirt, and a matching bow-tie dusted with golden stars. His hair was arranged in a less just-got-out-of-bed fashion, and he’d bought a pair of black Oxfords especially for the night. Now that he saw the high members of the community, he wondered if he wasn’t underdressed. Although he probably should have, Percy had not expected the evening to be so showy. There wasn’t a red carpet, but there were tens of journalists squeezing the trigger to their cameras at the sight of anyone wearing something that sparkled under the spotlights. As an ex brilliant pro swimmer – the pride of the state – of course he was the centre of attention upon arriving. Good thing he had agreed to get there before Annabeth, so they could avoid straight on gossiping. No doubt she would be flashed at as well. Percy glanced around, trying to recognise the other guests. He thought he saw a few familiar faces, but couldn’t put a name on them. He felt the knot in his stomach loosen a little: Annabeth’s mother was either already in or not yet there, and with some luck, he wouldn’t cross paths with her.

His eyes eventually found a face he very well knew. With her elaborated braid that reached her lower back and her elegant purple and gold ensemble, Reyna was hard to miss. She was standing straight, unfazed by the commotion around them, her shoulders tight. He had always been impressed by her imperial stature. Not that she looked down on people, only that her dark eyes pierced through them, always finding the truth beneath the surface they presented the world. She reminded him of Annabeth sometimes, in the way they radiated confidence. Knowing she was working with them was both glorifying and terrifying. Contrary to what Annabeth believed, Percy knew Reyna. They had met a couple of times in the past, just not enough for him to be less intimidated. She must have sensed his gaze on her, because she turned in his direction and raised a quizzical eyebrow. Percy took a deep breath and walked to her. There was no smile, not even a polite one, on her lips.

“Fancy meeting you here, Reyna.”

She acknowledged him with a nod, “Jackson.”

Her eyes went back to surveying the road. Percy stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants, glancing back and forth between her and the cars driving in and past.

“So, you’re waiting for someone?”

“Uh uh.”

“Anyone I might have heard of?”

His attempt of a smile died as her eyes flickered to him, her brows slightly furrowed.

“Okay, I guess I’ll just have to find out…How come you’re here though? I didn’t pin you as the kind of person to go to social events.”

“Neither did I of you. And yet here we are. Social events are everything in our line of work, Jackson. That, and integrity. You should keep that in mind if you’re going to stick around Annabeth Chase.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’m thrilled.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll go faster than you think.”

“How do you manage?”

“I just think of what comes after: home with a beer and –”

“Is that a smile I see, miss Ramirez?”

Reyna glared at him, half for ruining the picture she was painting, half for getting comfortable.

“Don’t get too friendly Jackson, you still owe me.”

“Seriously? It’s been years Reyna.”

“Just don’t push it.”

Percy rolled his eyes with a grunt. He wasn’t sure he understood why telling her she was smiling in his presence was pushing it, but he preferred not to tempt his fate. He figured it was better if they stayed on professional terms.

A new, smaller car pulled over, and both he and Reyna took a step forward. He knew Annabeth was there, she had sent him a picture of the car so he could recognise it when she arrived. He was about to ask Reyna why she thought her date was in there as well, when the thunder of cameras resumed. Annabeth, together with Piper, had stepped out. They were stunning. Even if he wasn’t aware Piper would be joining them, he wasn’t surprised to see her looking so good. Her hair was done in a purposely unruly fashion that matched the colourful cocktail dress she was wearing. It made her eyes stand out less than usual, which he guessed – although he was no expert – was so that she wouldn’t bring all attention to her. Which added to the mystery of her presence. She had told him she didn’t particularly enjoy social gatherings of the sort, let alone wear fancy dresses. The answer was soon given to him though: Reyna closed the distance separating her from the girls, took Piper’s hand in hers, and kissed it. Piper grinned and pulled Reyna down to her so she could kiss her on the lips, thus feeding the hungry cameras. Then Reyna exchanged a few words with Annabeth, and the couple left. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, deeply embarrassed by the fact he hadn’t put two and two together. It wasn’t like they had been hiding, he had just been too taken by his plans and the incredible woman now standing in front of him to notice.

Percy gaped. He forgot how to breathe, his cheeks turning a crimson colour, not knowing where to look. Annabeth had decided to keep her hair down, her curls floating around her face and shoulders airily. She had a scarlet close fitting dress that let her arms bare and brought out the curve of her hips. A cream coloured shawl with fading stars on it was wrapped around her shoulders, protecting her from the chilly evening air. She was wearing heels so they were about the same height, which made it harder for Percy to look at her in the eyes. She wore a hint of make up, to soften her eyes and smile. Beautiful he could handle. Attractive? Not so much. He had a hard time holding back from pulling on his collar, in hope that it would bring some oxygen back in his lungs. As if on cue, Annabeth stepped closed and rearranged his bow-tie, a small smile on her lips.

“There, it’s better. We’re even matching.”

“Yep!”

His voice was an octave too high, and he blushed harder. Annabeth bit her cheek so she wouldn’t laugh, and pushed his glasses up his nose in a gesture too intimate to go unnoticed by the journalists around.

“Come on, relax. It’s going to be fine. Focus on why we’re here for.”

“’Kay. Yep. Can totally do that.”

“Great. Now let’s go.”

She made sure her shawl hadn’t fallen off, and started walking away. Percy felt his knees giving in under his weight. Of course her dress was backless. She glanced over her shoulder, wondering why he wasn’t at her side, and Percy caught up with her. He leaned a little closer than necessary and settled a protective hand on her lower back, just where the dress stopped. For the first time he felt her tense, then relax, and lean into him as well. The gesture was just as intimate as her previous one, but the intention was clear: no matter what, Percy had her back.

**

As it turned out, they didn’t stay long together. They had greeted the few people they had in common, but their respective acquaintances had soon swept them apart. Fifteen minutes later, Percy found himself alone at the bar, watching over the crowd. He could have stayed with Annabeth, if it hadn’t meant being ignored by two thirds of the people she was about to talk to. He knew she would protest if he said so to her, but Annabeth was much more of a socialite than he was. She knew how to talk to people, in a way that supposed she cared about them all the while asking of what use they could be to her. He also knew that despite whatever those people thought, she cared. A lot. That was why she had gotten this job: so she could make sure she could help build a stable, comfortable, hopefully happy future. She had that in common with Reyna, too. The young lawyer fought for justice, to protect the values she believed in. When it came down to it, she was fierce. Probably fiercer than he’d seen Annabeth be, because even if she kept them to herself, Reyna never ran from her emotions. On the contrary, she knew how to make them her strength. Percy wasn’t sure how Piper fit in between, but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. From where he was standing, it looked like the three young women could take on the world – or at least, take on this gathering of elderly rich, snobby people. He was well aware he would only be in their way. Although he’d become better at it, talking had never been his forte. Other than smiling and chit-chatting, he was lost. Tired, also. Just observing this bunch of well dressed piranhas was exhausting. One glance from Annabeth though, and he’d be there by her side.

Percy asked for a refill, still scanning the crowd for whoever he was looking for. He had no idea what the mayor’s head of public relations looked like, so he waited until he found a face that would fit the job. Rehearsing his line of arguments – or more like the flash cards Annabeth had designed for him to learn – he didn’t notice the young man next to him, until he spoke.

“You know, if you keep staring at all those women, some might end up asking you out.”

“Excuse me?” Percy turned towards the voice, unsettled by both its sudden presence and its words.

“I’m talking from experience here. Some don’t care about the age difference as long as it means a night away from their workaholic husbands.”

“Ew.”

“Ew indeed. Hi, I’m Jason.”

The young man held out his hand and Percy took it to shake. Jason was a bit taller than him, athletic, with cropped blond hair and striking blue eyes. For some reason, Percy thought that this man hadn’t even reached his full growth, as if he would get more and more impressive as the years passed. He had a scar on his top lip, and his lines were sharp, but he looked gentle. Like someone who’d rather talk things through before he was forced to take arms. He wore a white suit with a blue shirt and black tie. Thin square glasses, too. Percy smiled.

“Percy.” He withdrew his hand and took a sip from his freshly poured glass. “Thanks for the warning I guess, though I wasn’t looking at women the same age as my mother.”

“Prevention is better than cure,” Jason chuckled. He asked the barman for the same drink as Percy, before turning to face the crowd as well. “So if you’re not here to catch some old, respectful lady, what are you here for?”

“Just taking a break from all of this,” Percy made a loose gesture to show the room.

“Can be pretty exhausting uh? Savage, too. You can’t put that many selfish, conniving people in one place and expect no collateral damage.”

“You’re a pretty honest guy, uh? Not the kind of things I expected to hear tonight.”

“Sorry, sorry. You seemed to be a cool person to bond over how improper these kinds of evenings are.”

“You’d be surprised at how often I get that,” Percy chuckled. “Go on, empty your plate. It’s not like I had anything else better to do at the moment.”

“You sure? I mean, didn’t you come here to fill your contact book?”

“Sort of. But I can’t find the person I’m looking for so… At least I’m not drinking alone trying to remember why I agreed to come here.”

“Amen to that.” Jason drank his glass in one go, then sighed. “You know, it’s a bit funny because we call it a charity event, but the only thing being honoured here are those people’s ego. This, tonight, should be to improve the community. Make plans. Project. Dream. Sure money will be donated, but it’s not enough. I don’t know, maybe we should think differently.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, look at them. The average is closer to fifty and more, than around thirty. We need younger people, with big plans and true love for our city. We’ll never improve otherwise.”

Percy smiled. He liked where Jason was going. He had been thinking the same thing since he’d gotten his inheritance. People had jumped on him (quite literally, once at the exit of the subway) to invest here and there, or to keep his fortune in check so he would never have to worry about the future. Percy had had to repeat over and over again that this money was his now. That he would use it the way he wanted, and what he wanted was to help. Feel useful. There was no point storing that much money for his own good. Maybe Jason was right. Maybe he felt so out of place because he couldn’t identify in the least with the people around him.

“Some are trying. We have some pretty good people here tonight, you know.”

“Oh I know. I don’t know if you’ve noticed those three over there,” Jason smiled, pointing at Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper. “I’m waiting for the right moment to talk to them. They’re inspiring, and I’m sure that if our thoughts aligned, we could make great things. Ramirez and Chase alone could overthrow half the people here if they weren’t so into their own jobs. And Mclean? She can charm her way into anything. Actually, I’ve been trying to get her to work with me for months, but she keeps refusing.”

Percy frown. “You sound like you’ve been keeping tabs on them.”

Jason shrugged, “Sort of. It’s part of my work, to know the people we live with, and what to expect from them.”

Percy eyed the young man for a couple of seconds. He didn’t sound like he meant any harm. In fact, his admiration for the three young women sounded genuine.

“You know you’re a bit of a weirdo, right?” Percy asked, still staring.

“Yeah,” Jason blushed, “you’d be surprised at how often I get that. Must be the alcohol. I’m more composed usually.”

“I can imagine.”

“Sorry if I came out a bit strong.”

“It’s okay. Actually, I kind of agree with you.” Percy finished his glass and put it down on the bar. “That’s why I’m working with Annabeth Chase.”

“You are?” Jason sounded astonished, although there was a new light in his eyes.

“Yeah. We’re trying to build something. I’d like to say it was my idea but really, sometimes it’s hard to know where my thinking stops and Annabeth’s starts.”

“Uh uh?”

“Anyway,” Percy cleared his throat, “building something. We want something that will last. I’m going to sound like an old man, but the plan is to create something for the future generations. I want this to be a place of solace, you know? Where people can come, sit, take some time for themselves. A place of peace and culture, you see.” He grinned, his thoughts bringing him back to the first time he had written his idea down on a note. “It’s called the Aqua Palace. It’ll be a public space, half library, half aquarium, with a tea room and enough space for children sleepovers. A place where you can step out of the world for as long as you want. Forget your worries and remember that there can be magic in the simplest of things. In my opinion, that’s what we lack. A singular place to offer to the many. I just love the idea that such a place could exist. When I was a child, I used to go to summer camp. Those weeks were the best. No school, no worrying about whether we’d finish the month or not, no bullying. Just…Freedom. That’s what we want. A permanent place of freedom.”

There was a silence during which Percy caught his breath. Talking about his dream to someone who knew nothing of it was always exhilarating. No doubt his cheeks must have redden by now. He glanced at Jason, who was smiling so hard it was blinding. He seemed to have been stricken by lightning. Suddenly self-conscious, Percy pushed up his glasses and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry for rambling like this. Once I get started I can never stop…”

“Don’t you dare apologise for that, man!” Jason was barely holding back his fit of laughter. “This project of yours? It’s amazing. How far have you gotten? What are your next steps?”

“Uh…Well, we have my money and Annabeth’s genius brain. We got the land and the construction rights, designs on the way, but her boss told her we need more. So I guess we’re here tonight to find all kinds of supports. She’s out to talk with her mother as we speak: since she’s basically the most well educated person in this room and the mayor’s private counsel, we hoped to convince her to help us. If she does, others will follow without a doubt. As for me, I was supposed to find the head of public relations but nobody saw him and I have no idea what he looks like so…” Percy shrugged, “that’s that.”

This time, Jason burst into a loud, joyful, laughter. So much the closest persons to them turned in their direction, silently judging their lack of discretion. The young man didn’t seem to care. He kept laughing until he had no air left in his lungs.

“Look no more, you have found your man. And I am in! Whatever you need me for, I’m in.”

It was Percy’s turned to be dumbfounded.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Let me introduce myself again: my name is Jason Grace, and I’ve recently been promoted to head of public relations at the mayor’s office. This Aqua Palace of yours…I think it’s brilliant and I would be happy to help you get it on track.”

“I uh…Seriously? Man, for real?”

Jason nodded, gravity back on his face.

“Yes. Improvement is always the work of years, and I’d like to put our time to good use. Together, we can make it happen. Together, and with a certain female help,” Jason added with a wink. He held out his hand once more, “Partners?”

Percy blinked, shook his head, blinked again, then took Jason’s hand firmly.

“Partners.”

They held hands for a second more, then broke apart. Both had put enough strength in the agreement to prove they were now allies. Friends, also. They both ordered another drink so they could clink their glasses and seal the deal. They slammed their glasses on the counter at the same time. Jason asked for new ones, then smirked at Percy.

“So, you and Annabeth Chase uh?”

 

**

 

Alone in front of her mother, Annabeth felt like a child all over again. The older woman had always had that effect on her. She wasn’t particularly taller than Annabeth but it felt like she was towering over her, judging her, stone-faced. Her steel grey eyes were unreadable, and if it wasn’t the eyebrow she faintly raised every time someone addressed her, she’d be the perfect live version of a Greek goddess statue. Whether she was wearing a day suit or a beige and golden toga dress with a polite smile, she was hard to approach. She had joined her daughter before Annabeth had had time to prepare herself and what she wanted to say. They hadn’t seen each other from up-close in months if not years, and it seemed like her mother had not aged since she had left what used to be their home, some twenty years before. Every time they were face to face, Annabeth felt her heart drum so fast she could have choked on the air pumping in and out of her throat. There was this constant mixture of adoration and despair that took over her reason, making it hard to keep a straight face and speak properly. Piper and Reyna had disappeared in the crowd, leaving her sides bare. Had she not known Percy was watching over her, Annabeth might have bailed out. She could still feel the ghost of his hand on her lower back, giving her strength. She closed her eyes a second longer than necessary, trying to reassure her heart, then put up a smile.

“Mother, hello.”

“Annabeth. How unexpected to see you here tonight.”

Annabeth pressed her lips. Of course her mother wasn’t going to ask her how she was or what she had been up to recently.

“Not really. I wouldn’t say that I’m a regular, but I try do to participate in this city’s public life from time to time.”

You’d know if you cared enough, she wanted to add. She didn’t, knowing perfectly well that it would be both a display of weakness and wasted spit. Spite, she could always hint at in her tone. Her mother hummed, already looking around to check if there wasn’t somebody she hadn’t yet greeted. It had been that way since forever: as long as she didn’t need her daughter, she’d barely stay in touch. Annabeth gritted her teeth.

“Since we’re here, there is something I would like to talk to you about, mother.”

“Oh?”

“It’s about a new project of mine…”

“Ah. Well then, should we move to somewhere quieter?”

Annabeth nodded. She knew she’d caught her mother’s attention, at least for a little while, by mentioning work. If they wanted to break the ice, or at least crack it, work usually did the trick. Annabeth glanced at the crowd as she followed her mother to an empty corner, but Percy was nowhere to be seen. With some luck, he would have managed to find his own target before getting drunk and hoping they would leave soon.

The two women came to a stop, and Annabeth put away her empty champagne flute on a tray passing by. When her eyes settled on her mother, she could see she’d better not waste any more time. There it was again, that inner feeling that she was splitting in two, unable to focus on what it was she wanted to say. She cleared her throat. Slowly, the words flowing more easily as she let them out, Annabeth started to explain what the Aqua Palace project was. Who had brought it to her and what it could be. It was reassuring, to synthesise the idea for the first time. She could feel the warmth of the dream spread through her limbs, drawing a smile out of her. She wanted her mother to understand – feel deep within her how much joy it brought into her life, would bring in the people’s lives. When she was done, Annabeth felt out of breath. Her cheeks were probably flushed, mirroring the beaming smile she couldn’t contain.

Her mother was looking at her carefully, her face impassive. A few seconds of silence passed before she crossed her arms over her chest, almost defensively.

“It sounds great Annabeth, but I’m not sure what your point is. Why are you telling me this? You’ve always been like this, seeking my approval in your every action. It seems rather clear you made up your mind about all this. And I know you: once you get an idea, you’ll take it to the end. Even if it might not be conclusive. Listen, I…”

Annabeth let the words sink in. They didn’t quite sting like a slap, but they hurt, to the point she forgot who the woman in front of her was, or was supposed to be. It wasn’t the person she admired and feared most in the world. It certainly wasn’t the person she had called her mother for her whole life. Annabeth bit back her tears.

“No you listen,” she interrupted the older woman.

“Excuse me?”

Annabeth glared, anger suddenly surging through her.

“You listen to me. You’re right. My whole life, I’ve tried to catch up with you. Stand at your level so that looking at you in the eyes wouldn’t feel shameful because I was never good enough. And I’ll probably keep running after you, because as far as I can remember you’ve been my role model. Despite the fact you abandoned me and dad. Despite the fact you never approved of my relationship with Percy, who by the way, is the only person that has ever supported me. Percy knows me. You don’t. You never have. And if you did, you’d know that I am not telling you all this because I want some sort of approval from you. Not this time. I don’t need it. But I do need you. Did that ever occur to you? That one day, not as your daughter because I’ve given up on that, but as a business woman, I might need you?”

“I…”

“Of course it didn’t. If it had, you’d be killing me with questions right now, because our project is awesome. It’s huge, sure. But it’s smart, it’s sustainable, it’s achievable. It’s not selfish. It has everything to at least make you curious like I know you can be. That’s what you thrive for, after all. So for once in your life, mother, you hear me out.” Annabeth stopped pointing an accusing finger at her mother when she realised she was doing so. She took a second to catch her breath before continuing, her voice more severe. “We need investors. Percy has funds, but there’s no way he can carry the weight of the project by himself. We all know that if you sign in, other people will follow. I’m not asking you for money, I wouldn’t dare. I just want you to look at everything we’ve done so far, what we have planned, and do your thing where you say something nice about it to people and they listen and respond. That’s all I ask: two hours of your time and a little chit-chatting. Can you do this, if not for me, for the sake of the city?”

It wasn’t until her mother untied her arms and nodded that Annabeth allowed herself a small victorious smile.

“I can do it,” her mother said, almost in a whisper. “I can, and I will. Have it on my desk by nine Monday.”

“Okay.”

There was a small silence, then her mother did something so unexpected Annabeth could only stare, speechless: she cupped her cheek with one hand, a small smile illuminating her eyes.

“You’ve grown so much…So much more than I could have ever imagined.”

She let her arm fall back by her side, and looked away. When she set her eyes on her daughter once more, the light that had shone just a second before was gone.

“I’ll get back to you once I’ve read.”

“…Okay.”

They nodded at each other, and parted ways.

Stunned, Annabeth didn’t notice she was crossing the room, guided by the growing sound of Percy’s voice, until she found herself at his side, by the bar. He wasn’t alone, there was a tall blond guy chuckling at some joke she had missed. Although he looked familiar, she couldn’t place his name. Not that it mattered much. Her mind was blank, barely processing the exchange she’d just have.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Percy’s voice brought her back to the moment. He had passed an arm around her waist so she could lean against him. He looked worried, his lips pressed in a tight pout. His eyes sparkled with what she guessed was one too many glasses of whatever alcohol he had been having. He was glancing at the crowd, searching for their friends, in case they knew what was happening. For some reason, Annabeth thought he looked funny – so much she started giggling, soon laughing loud enough to pretend the tears in her eyes were of hilarity. Percy moved to withdraw his arm.

“Uh, okay. I didn’t know worrying was so funny.”

“It’s not,” she gasped for air, “I promise it’s not. I’m just on the verge of a breakdown and I need a drink.”

“…Right. Because that makes so much more sense.”

“Just let me have this, Jackson.”

He and Jason shared a look. Something was either very right or very wrong, and they were both too intoxicated to choose. Eventually, Jason shrugged. He waved at the barman and pointed at a bottle.

“Make it several, please.”

 

*****


	7. Chapter 7

There were many things Annabeth had survived in her life. Among those, waking up to a house empty of her mother, running away from home then coming back, teenage angst and nightmares, college, meeting with her mother and half yelling her heart out at her, drinking until she couldn’t remember what it was that she had said or done the previous night. Finding herself in bed with her childhood best friend whom she had just reconnected with a couple of months ago? Now that was a whole new challenge. Especially since she couldn’t remember much of the previous night that weren’t colours and laughter blending together. It felt like her skull was slowly crushing her brain into pulp. She was lying down on her back, tucked under covers to the chin. She didn’t need to fully open her eyes to know that it was broad daylight outside, and she struggled to remember what day it was supposed to be. If her memory served her right, which she doubted but had no other choice than trust, it was Sunday. She wasn’t late for work, which was both a relief and a tragedy: she had no excuse to leave her own room and apartment before Percy woke up. In any case, she wasn’t even sure she could move. She refused to, fearing he would wake up and make things more awkward than they already were. Her hand had brushed against his – bare – back by accident, freezing her blood, sending goose bumps up her spine. Then she’d noticed the overwhelming scent of the sea all around her. She had discreetly patted herself, to find out she was only wearing a shirt and underwear, which meant she could have simply put this pyjama of hers on, or done something much, much worse.

When the heat became unbearable, Annabeth gathered the little strength she had to lift her arm off the bed, reaching out for the glass of water and painkillers on the bedside table she knew she had prepared in advance. Whatever was the level of alcohol in her body or exhaustion, she never failed to prepare her next morning. As slowly as possible, she sat up against her pillow so she could drink without spilling water all over. A glance at the floor told her there weren’t clothes all around, a hopeful sign of drunk decency. A glance at Percy showed her only the top of his head, the rest disappearing in the human burrito he had become overnight. She allowed herself a small smile. With some luck, the fact they were half naked in bed together after spending a night she couldn’t remember meant nothing of what she’d initially thought. As silently as possible, she got off the bed and tiptoed her way out of the room. She left the door ajar so she could come and go as pleased. She went to brush her teeth, eyes closed so she wouldn’t have to face her reflection just yet, then headed to the living-room and kitchen. She walked on her friends deep asleep here and there. The blond guy she’d seen with Percy, Jason, was curled up in one of her reading chairs that looked twice too small for him, with his hair spiked up and his suit jacket as a blanket. Piper was lying across Reyna on her sofa, both with an arm dangling off. They had thrown away most of the pillows and, as it turned out, some of their clothes. There were boxes of Chinese take out food on the table and counter, the smell of cold rice and sweet and sour sauce making her nauseous. Annabeth decided to ignore everything. She wasn’t sure what was worst, dealing with Percy or the leftovers of their night. Deciding on the latter, she filled a large glass with water and returned to her room. 

Seeing Percy sat against his pillow almost made her regret her decision. Not because he was yawning and rubbing his eyes at the same time, something she found strangely adorable, but because he was awake. That meant they had to talk. What if he knew something she didn’t? At least he had kept the covers all around him, she wouldn’t be distracted, if there ever was something to be distracted by. Annabeth shook her head slowly, exasperating herself. She was too old for this kind of embarrassment. Yet, when he turned in her direction and smiled lazily, with his messy hair and pillow marks on the cheek, she felt her face redden by the second. She even tried to pull her shirt down her legs when his eyes drifted down her body and he himself blushed. So much for not making things more awkward.

“Hum, hi,” Percy said.

“Hi.”

Annabeth walked to her side of the bed with as much confidence as she could muster. She sat down with her legs crossed next to him, and handed him the glass. He took it without a word and drank it in one go. She watched him, a part of her wondering if it’d help the situation if he choked. The thought drew a small smile out of her. He gave her back the empty glass, she put it on the bedside table, then grabbed a pillow to cover her legs.

“So…What happened last night?”

“You…” Percy frowned, “You don’t remember last night?”

It wasn’t hard for Annabeth to blush and look embarrassed. Her stomach was so tight with dread it hurt.

“No. Sorry?”

“Nah it’s cool,” he shrugged, “me neither.”

The knot inside her didn’t loosen. She swallowed whatever unexpected disappointment was downing on her. If it made her feel so lost and confused, she could be sure she wouldn’t have a drop of alcohol for a very long time.

“Are you okay? You look strange.”

“Meh, you look strange!”

“Wow very mature, Chase. And also wrong: I feel strange.”

Annabeth gulped, “Strange how?”

“Like I have to pee real bad. Where’s your bathroom?”

Annabeth stared a second, then dropped her head.

“End of the corridor,” she muttered.

“Thanks.”

She lifted her head, only to find Percy leaning closer, hesitating over something. She could always tell when he was hesitating, he had this faint frown and he bit on his lower lip. She titled her head to the side, more confused, and he moved back, clearing his throat. Without a word, he grabbed his glasses on the floor and threw off the covers to get up. Annabeth gasped. And not because he was only wearing a pair of aquarium blue boxers.

“Holy shit!”

“What?” He turned around, alert. “What?”

“Uh…How to say this. Hum. Look down?”

Percy did so, and gasped as loud as she had, patting his body. He tried to look over his shoulder, at his back.

“Holy shit, Annabeth! What have you done to me?”

“Hey! Why are you accusing me?” she retorted.

“Do you see anyone else here?”

“Piper, Reyna and Jason are in the living-room, could have been one of them!”

“Annabeth please. I’m pretty sure only you knows human organs in so much details! Why would you draw them on me? With markers!!”

“I don’t know!” She rubbed her temples, “And please don’t scream, my head hurts.”

Percy put a hand on his flowery drawn heart, “My pride hurts! What’s even in my back?”

“Uh…I think it’s like…A draft for the Aqua Palace design.”

“Seriously?”

Annabeth shrugged. It was a bit smudged and faded, but it did look like a design she could have made. So did the organs, it was her handwriting around his navel, but she couldn’t admit that out loud.

“Well,” Percy sounded calmer, as if the idea of having his dream tattooed on his skin pleased him, “that’s kind of cool. I’ll give you that. But the organs!”

“Fine, fine, you can wash them off!”

“You bet I will!”

“Stop raising your voice, please!”

Percy grunted, making a face. He raised his finger, looking like he was about to protest some more, but he changed his mind and let it go. Rolling his eyes, he left the room.

 

***

 

When he came back, Annabeth had crawled back under the covers with a sketchpad and a bunch of crayons. She glanced at Percy as he trotted back to the bed. He’d more or less managed to wash off his torso, smudging the shapes too dry or too dark to be erased. It looked a little like the small white drawing board she had and its remaining watered grey traces she could never get rid of. Not once had she had the pleasure of cleaning it back to its pristine white colour, which was the reason she had stopped using it. A part of her wanted to scrub Percy from head to toe, the other was worried he had also gotten rid of the drawings on his back. She moved to the side when he joined her under the covers, and smiled when he collapsed on his pillow with an exaggerated sigh of satisfaction.

“Tired already?”

“My limbs are all wobbly I’m like a jellyfish attempting a walk on the earth.”

“I’m not sure I can have a…jellyfish in my bed. Plus it’s getting late so maybe you should...” Annabeth’s words trailed off. Percy had turned in her direction, pleading her with his shiny baby seal eyes she dreaded so much.

“Please don’t throw me out so soon, I’m barely awake. Plus it’s not like I could squat your living-room. And I saved the Aqua Palace designs for you.”

“Urgh. Fine!” Annabeth tried to sound mad but really, she was smiling too much. “As soon as the trio is awake and on its way out, I’m getting back my bed.”

“Yes promise thank you!”

She laughed, pushing him away a little bit.

“Come on Seaweed Brain, turn around so I can copy on actual paper whatever drunk idea I doodled on you. I might even find something interesting!”

“Not to sound worried, but I really hope my precious Aqua Palace won’t be designed after your so called drunk ideas.”

“What, you doubt my skills?”

“I doubt their efficiency under the influence of alcohol.”

“…Fair enough. Now turn around please.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Percy shuffled under the covers, groaning at the effort it took him to roll on his belly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pull off the covers, drawing a little whine out of him.

“Oh my god how old are you?”

“It’s just cold okay?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

Percy grunted as an answer. He crossed his arms under the pillow and asked her to be quick so he could wallow in her covers. Annabeth ignored him. She moved closer, bumping her knees gently against his side as she crossed her legs. Notepad in hand, she started reviewing the faded drawings. Percy’s whole back was covered in marker, from useless hazardous shapes that she thought looked like koalas (what had they been talking about, really?) to more detailed designs of water slides and material property. She scribbled down on her blank pages all the information she could decipher, sometimes brushing a finger along the lines on his skin to be sure she was seeing and reading the right thing. To Annabeth’s surprise, most of what she had done made sense, in a completely unrealistic but nonetheless useful way. Drunk her had considered materials she would have never thought of in her usual state of mind, had even managed to solve a calculation thing she had been struggling with for days now. She had to admit, she was impressed with herself. With a small smile, she put down her crayons on her lap but kept her hand on Percy’s back. The years of swimming had shaped his silhouette forever, sculpting lines under his skin she could feel come alive whenever she passed her fingers on them. Although he was still tough, he was thinner than in her memory, but she guessed years out of practice would do that to him.

“You know,” Percy mumbled, bringing her out of her thoughts, “if you want to massage me so much, you might as well just do it...”

Annabeth pinched his side, “I don’t think so no!”

“Ow!”

“Not sorry.” She smiled at his sigh. After a second, she brought back her hand to his left shoulder, brushing it along the faint scars between his arm and his shoulder-blade. She felt him tense, but kept her hand there. “Those scars, are they from…?”

“Sorry Wise Girl, you’ll have to guess this one. You already had your special question.”

Annabeth hummed absent-mindedly. She couldn’t say no to that. Still, she didn’t move her hand, lost in her thoughts again, trying to imagine what it must have been like for him to lose what was most dear to him. Fighting to fix it at all cost. Failing. Moving on. Annabeth didn’t realise her eyes were watery until Percy had moved to face her, keeping balance with one arm while cupping her face with his free hand. He was frowning, obviously worried by her sudden change of mood.

“Hey hey, what’s up? Is it something I’ve said? I mean, it was a joke, you can ask me anything you want. You know that.”

“It’s not… oh wow I’m sorry it’s not that…” She took a deep breath, freeing herself from his touch. Annabeth wiped her eyes and tried to swallow down the unknown feeling on the verge of taking over. “I was just thinking…and it hit me. What you’ve been through. I’m sorry, it’s gonna pass.” She smiled, poking his cheek. “Come on, don’t look so worried. It’s nothing.”

“Of course I’m worried,” Percy caught her hand, “you’re half crying looking at me. That’s not the kind of reactions I’m used to, with women.”

“Okay I know you’re saying this to make me feel better,” she chuckled as she wiped her eyes once more, “but even in my current state I can’t believe you.”

“And you’re just being mean...”

“Only the truth hurts.”

Percy scrunched up his nose, trying really hard not to laugh. He bumped his forehead against hers, a crooked grin on his lips.

“At least you’re smiling”

Annabeth blushed faintly, mostly because he was so close she could smell the sea on his skin.

“When did you become such a dork?”

Percy laughed lightly, revealing his dimple and a few creased lines at the corner of his eyes, “Let’s say it’s the remains of alcohol, I’m not sure what’s left of my pride can take another blow.”

“Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain.”

They exchanged a knowing look, then Percy let himself fall on his back to stare at the ceiling. Annabeth put her stuff down on the floor before pulling the covers on them once more and rolling on her stomach. Looking at Percy, she stood on her elbows and rearranged the glasses on his face.

“Sorry for freaking out like this. It’s been a long time since –”

“Tell me,” he cut her, turning his head a little to look at her properly, “why did you agree to help me, Annabeth? And this is my special question by the way.”

“You know why.”

“Not really. Why did you agree to help me, specifically?”

Annabeth fell silent. What was up with him breaking down all her walls recently? And why did he make it seem so easy? Again. She wanted to look away, buy time so she could find something to mumble that may or may not satisfy him, but this was his one question and they had promised to answer in total honesty. He had done it, after all. Percy’s eyes had something so gentle about them, Annabeth found it unfair. She’d rather face his adorably pleading eyes than that peaceful, awaiting green of his. Eventually, she broke away, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Why I agreed to help you…I’m not sure, Percy. I told you, I needed all the pieces of the puzzle, and yeah, maybe if it hadn’t been you I would have never said yes but…It was you that day, on my doorstep.”She brought her eyes back to his, fidgeting with her hands instead of chewing on her lips. “It was you. You and I… You and I, Percy, we make things happen. That’s why I said yes. Because I was stuck and furious and maybe a little sad, and you popped up with a way out. Insane, sure, but still a way out. And that’s how it has always been, saving each other. Being stronger. Achieving stuff. There’s no pretence, no hesitation, no misunderstandings. Complications? So many I can never keep count. They’re just not important in comparison. You can be you, and I can be me. Of course I’ve done a lot without you. I’ve graduated and I’ve handled my nightmares and I’ve landed my dream job with dream people and I’ve been given a chance to realise whatever I might want. Let’s be honest I’m freaking amazing when I put it like this. But it was hard. So, so, so hard. Exhausting. Sometimes, I can’t even remember why I went for all of this, you know? But with you here, now, working together…I don’t know. It’s like my strength is doubled. Whatever I, we have to face is okay because we – I’m not alone anymore. I don’t have to hide behind my work. I don’t have to pretend everything is fine or leave my office a couple of hours a day just to feel fine again. You’re here to share the load. To just…Be there, I guess. And sure, I almost said no because all of it is completely crazy. But…I don’t know…” Annabeth allowed herself a smile, “…I guess it almost feels good not to know, because maybe you will. I guess it’s okay to be crazy, because we’re here to ground each other. I suppose my reasons are selfish. I agreed because it was you and because I know for sure, that with you, we can make anything happen. And I need that. It makes me feel…Well, it makes me feel alive. And I haven’t felt alive in a long time, Percy. Probably since – ”

Annabeth suddenly stopped, realising she had been monologuing for a good five minutes. Her face turned red in embarrassment, a red that darkened when she saw Percy’s expression. She looked away, hoping he wouldn’t notice how close to beating out of her chest her heart was. That, and how close she was to leaning down to whisper against his lips all the other things she had inside that would answer his question. She felt his hand on her neck before she saw it come up, making its way to the back of her neck, getting tangled in her hair so that she would lean into the touch, pulling her down. At least, Annabeth remembered to close her eyes after seeing Percy’s small, impatient grin.

She could smell the sea again, everywhere around her, ready to take her away. There was a crash in one of the other rooms, followed by a sleepy grunt and a couple of other voices rising up. Percy let her go, and Annabeth shot up, alert. In the silence of the room, they could hear their friends asking if everything was okay, no one hurt, and what had happened, followed by a chorus of small laughter. Underneath her, Percy’s shoulders were shaking with mirth.

“I swear, those three sure know how to ruin the moment. I feel like a parent having to take care of his children.”

Annabeth made a face, “Tell me about it.”

She glanced down at him, at the tousled hair she hadn’t had a chance to pass her hands in, and moved away with a sigh. She got off the bed and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms.

“I’m going to check if anyone needs something else than painkillers and food. Join us when you have some clothes on?”

“Hey, I’m sure they would love my boxers!”

Annabeth shrugged in a way that clearly meant that, sure, a group of ten years old might have. Percy stuck his tongue out at her before throwing a pillow in her direction, which she escaped by using the door as a shield.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the dorkiness.  
> I have a LOT of work to do at the moment so next chapter might be longer to come... But it'll also turn the rating to M so who knows, might be worth the wait ;)  
> Thanks for sticking up !


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess of emotions but next one will have more "clearing things up" conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still reading this: I'm sorry for updating so late. From March until now, work has been crazy. But I've finished uni and I'm almost back from vacations so I should have more time to write (not making any promises but a girl can try).
> 
> I changed the rating to M, mostly for future warning but also because in this episode there is some possible trigger?  
> I'm not sure, but I prefer to put it as such just in case. So yes: it's implicit, but there is a mention of possible self-harm.

Percy had only started to worry about Annabeth’s lack of news when he had received a couple of texts from Piper asking him if he had seen her recently. Apparently, she had walked in her office on Monday morning, 9 am sharp as usual, and had never been seen coming out. Not that it was unusual, sometimes she stayed in longer than her colleagues, or spent the night there to keep working, which was to be expected since her mother had agreed to help the week before. Only it was Wednesday afternoon and there was still no sign of the young woman. The door was still locked. Piper had decided to ask Percy before maybe contacting the police or anyone else capable of helping her. He had came as soon as possible, after his two o’clock lesson. He had cancelled the next ones, mentioning a personal emergency. With some hope, it was nothing of the sort. Just a misunderstanding, or maybe Annabeth had slept in and forgotten to notice her assistant about it. After all, there was a first for everything.

Percy arrived at Piper’s desk breathless, his hair humid and his clothes messy. He had ditched the public transportation when his bus had been caught in mid-afternoon traffic to run all the remaining distance. His lungs were burning and his face was red from the effort. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt and readjusted his glasses before waving at Piper, who had been watching him with concern, to say hello. She offered him to sit on one of the waiting chairs to make sure he wouldn’t collapse.

“You okay there?”

“Just… I just ran… ahem, ran all the way… here.”

“Right…Why you’d do that to yourself is a mystery I’ll have to solve another time. I’m pretty sure she’s in her office because I’ve heard noise, but she won’t answer when I knock.”

“Maybe…Maybe she has headphones…or something?”

Piper crossed her arms, unconvinced, “Not that I know of.”

Percy took a minute to catch his breath for good, then sat a little straighter.

“Okay. Why call me though? Not that I mind, just, maybe it’s an emergency?”

“I figured she might answer to you. If not, I guess I won’t have any other choice.”

“Is it...usual for her to stay locked in for so long?”

Piper shook her head. Not that long. Percy nodded and got up. Piper was trying to hide it, but it was clear she was worried. Her eyes seemed less colourful, her lips were pinched in a straight line that erased the usual hint of mischief they contained. He understood. He was trying to keep his cool, but it took him most of his self-control to shut the voice inside telling him something extreme might have occurred without them foreseeing it. That was how the news always portrayed it: no one had seen it coming; she looked so happy just a few days ago; she had everything she could wish for; how could anyone have suspected anything when she kept saying she was fine? Percy forced himself to keep his composure. Things were moving between them, in a good way. If something had been wrong, he would have seen it. Surely, he would have caught a hint. He always did.

Percy patted Piper’s shoulder as reassuringly as possible.

“Don’t think about it too much. I’m sure she’s fine. She probably ordered food in and got into a work craze phase. I’ll go check and see if she answers okay?”

“Yeah…It’s just a little sudden you know? It’s the first time since I’ve started working with her that she doesn’t keep me updated. Normally, she at least sends a text or email.”

“Well, I could pass the memo but…” Percy smiled, “I’m sure it’ll be better if you tell her yourself. Once she agrees to come out, that is.”

“You bet. She’ll remember my wrath for a long time.”

Piper sounded more confident, and so Percy let her go. He tried to arrange his clothes and hair so he wouldn’t look too desperate.

“Alright then. If I don’t make it…Please finish what I’ve started!”

“Shut up,” she punched him playfully, smiling at the over-dramatic tone of his voice, “just make sure she’s okay.”

“That I will.”

They exchanged a last nod, and Percy made his way to Annabeth’s door. He tried to keep his stride confident, although his inner alarm rang louder and louder with each step. It was nothing, he kept telling himself. If he had panicked every time one of his friends stopped giving signs of life, there was no telling where he would have been at this point. He himself wasn’t the best at keeping in touch. Expect it wasn’t any friend. It was Annabeth. Whom he had lost once before, and wouldn’t bear losing a second time. It was nothing.

By the time he arrived at her door, his knees were buckling and his collar too close to his throat. He pulled on it, hoping to catch some fresh air. Why were there no windows in that damn corridor? Percy waited until he couldn’t hear his heart pumping life in his ears, and listened closely to what was happening on the other side. He could hear papers rustling. Some puffing. Nothing to tell him that Annabeth was doing okay, but enough to suggest she was, indeed, there. Holding his breath, Percy knocked as gently as possible. When there was no answer, he knocked a little harder, ignoring the faint trembling of his fist. Again, there was no answer. It was nothing. Percy grabbed the handle and tried to open, gently at first, then with less reservation. It resisted, but eventually gave in. The lock broke, and the door swung open, pulling Percy, who almost tripped on his feet, at the same time.

Came in a strong in-draught that sent all the papers in the room flying, the sound of which barely covered Annabeth’s startled yelp. The sheets of paper slowly fell down, sliding across the floor upon touching it. Percy and Annabeth stared at each other, as if unable to break the silent second. She seemed unable to register his presence and the reason behind it. Eventually, Percy stepped in, closing (or at least attempting to close) the door behind him. The movement brought her back to her sense. Her lips moved a first time, saying nothing. Annabeth put down the several pens she was holding, then passed her hands on her face. Finally, the words fell out of her, weak.

“Jeez Percy, you scared me. Why didn’t you knock?”

Percy frowned, taking a step in her direction, “Why didn't I...Are you serious?”

“Hum yes, you can't just bardge in my office like this.”

“Annabeth, I knocked several times. Loudly. We all did! And you never answered.”

“What are you talking about? Did something happen?”

He studied her for a couple of seconds, then pointed at the door, at the lock he had had to force. His voice was shaking with anger.

“I hope you're not serious. You ask me if something happened but you're the one who hasn't given any sign of life in three days! Piper was about to call the poli –“

“Wait,” she interrupted him, rushing to her desk to check the calendar on her computer, in complete disbelief, “It's Wednesday? But...Wow It happened again.” She lifted her face to look at Percy more properly. “I'm sorry, I didn't realise time went by so quickly. I was taken by this first sketch, which by the way I think you're going to love. So what I did is that I've kept some of our drunken ideas...”

Percy watched her go back to her drawing board, flipping papers and pointing at some particular angles while explaining to him what she had been so engrossed in. He watched her hands move and her mouth open and close, unable to pay attention to a single word she was saying. There she was, brilliant, dishevelled...and completely oblivious to the emotions he was trying to push down his throat until he couldn't anymore.

“So that's it? That's all you have to say about it? You're what, sorry?”

“...Okay...I'm clearly missing something.”

“No shit Chase! You disappeared for days! I'm used to it, but Piper was worried sick. She called me and I had to ditch my lessons to run all the way here with no idea of what I'd find!”

This time, it was Annabeth's time to frown, her grey eyes reflecting the tempest in his own as he took another few steps towards her.

“I said I was sorry! Yes, you're right, it was inconsiderate of me and I will apologise to her properly as soon as we're done here! I don't understand why you're overreacting like this!”

“Why I'm...Oh my gosh! Are you this dense? I'm overreacting because I can't bear the thought of losing you Annabeth! Not again!”

His exclamation left the room quiet. Percy was glaring at her, but there was no real anger in his eyes anymore. It was pain that Annabeth read, which, for some reason, irritated her even more than whatever outburst of rage he could have had. She huffed and closed the distance between them, poking his chest accusingly as she spoke.

“Well I'm sorry, but I'm not yours to lose Jackson! And don't bring the 'you left me' thing on the table because you're the one who ditched me to join that all-boys summer swimming camp or whatever the hell the name was!”

“I only joined because you decided to leave me behind and disappear with the Hunters! I would have never...” Percy's words died with his short breath as he noticed how close their faces were. He gulped, trying to swallow the mess of emotions that had taken over. His mouth felt all too dry suddenly. He glanced down at her lips. Gulped again. He wanted to cup her face or hold her tight in his arms. He simply whispered, “Annabeth, I could never leave you. Not then, not now.”

“...You are such a seaweed brain.”

 

Before he could protest or question the small smile that had appeared on her lips, she grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled him into a kiss. He was kissing her back before she could back away. It was needy and unexpected and messy. The sort of passionnate kiss he had day dreamed about more than once but that turned out to be so much more intense than anything his imagination could have invented. When his back hit the edge of her desk a little roughly, Percy wasn't sure who had moved first, too focused on the taste of her lips and feeling of hands under his shirt, grasping at him a little desperately. And when she parted her lips to invite him in... He didn't care much about the bruise that would most likely form on his lower back. He was about to sweep off the desk all that was laid on it when Annabeth suddenly pulled away, gasping for air.

“Don't you dare!”

“W-what?”

“Don't...Not my desk.”

Despite her panting, and the fact he still had one hand passed under her skirt, Percy knew there would be no changing her mind. They locked eyes for a second, then he sighed and lifted both his hands in defeat.

“Okay you win.”

“Thanks.”

For the shy smile she gave him, he'd do it again any time. He wanted to kiss her again, feel their noses bump against each other and his glasses scratch the bridge of his nose. Instead, he took her hand in his and mirrored her smile.

“You know...You could be.”

“What?”

“Mine to lose?”

The red of Annabeth cheeks darkened. She arranged his glasses and smoothed his shirt with her free hand.

“What are you asking me, exactly?”

Percy rolled his eyes but answered seriously nonethless, playing with her fingers.

“This is my second special question: will you go on a date with me?”

“...Do you promise you'll stop sitting on my precious desk diary if I say yes?”

Percy snorted, “No.”

Annabeth laughed and brushed the tip of her fingers on his cheek before she freed her hand and took a step back, looking around the room. “Then yes. I'll go on a date with you, Percy Jackson.”

“Ah! Finally something makes sense in this room!”

He stood up more properly and stretched, unable to control his smiling. He was to go on a date with Annabeth Chase. After all those years. After screaming at her and making out in her office. What were the odds? He wanted to collapse in one of her chairs and let all the accumulated tension go. He had always enjoyed rollercoasters, but he was starting to think he was growing too old for figurative, emotional ones. The worried look Annabeth gave him kept him up though. He checked himself, wondering if he has missing something. Then she combed her hair backwards as if only now realising the obvious.

“So...With Piper...How much trouble am I in?”

Percy pinched his lips, then burst into laughter, holding his sides so he wouldn't fall apart.

“So, so much! A lifetime of trouble Wise Girl!”

 

**

 

“Oh you are in so much trouble!”

Piper's flaring indignation could have sparked the pits of hell. Her fists where clenched tight, her eyes sharper than knives. There was something in their unsettling colour that made it clear that if Annabeth didn't apologise and explain herself in the next second, she would never make it out alive or in one piece. She must have sensed it, because Percy had to nudge her forward.

Annabeth wanted to hide. Arguing with Percy, sometimes to the point their throats would feel sore, she had done it hundreds of time. But she had never seen Piper so mad, not even when she had told her about her history with her mother, or when they had watched some random horror movie and the characters had split up at the worst of times when it was clear as day they should have sticked together to survive. Seeing her so ready to either jump at her throat or crush her into a hug made Annabeth want to disband and run for her life. She crossed her arms, uncrossed them, scratched her neck and tugged on one of her curls, until she finally sighed and looked down with shame.

“Pipes I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disappeared on you like that. I got so involved in work that I forgot there were people that... That care about my whereabouts and well-being, I guess.”

“You guess?”

The snarky question forced Annabeth to look at her friend.

“I know. But apparently, I should know better. You're my best friend and I'm a terrible boss. I'm sorry. I can't promise it won't happen again but I'll try to give you a little warning next time.”

“Did you at least manage to be productive?”

“I uh...Yes.”

Piper squinted her eyes at her, her lips pinched. After a whole minute of staring in fury, she let out a loud sigh and wrapped her arms around Annabeth, squeezing her.

“I guess I can work with that.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “You guess?”

Piper snorted and let her go. The relieved smile she wore slowly turned into a smirk. Her eyes darted back and forth between her two friends.

“Now that all is forgiven or almost, care to explain why Percy's face is a war zone of smudged lipstick?”

 

***


End file.
